


Sun

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Since leaving the orphanage so many years ago, Yuno has felt alienated around the rich folk around him. Unable to relate, he’s left feeling alone and isolated. Withdrawing into himself, he’s found everything boring and dull. However, he hates being like this. He hates it so much that he repeatedly dreams of his childhood and Asta. Life back then, even with its many downs, was so much better than now. He had his sun, his Asta. Since leaving him so many years ago he wonders how he’s doing. What’s he like? And does he still pursue his dream? All he has is one desire, to see Asta again. Perhaps seeing him is all that he needs to get out of his funk.Though he finds that it’s not that simple. On the day he sees Asta, he realizes that something is wrong. He’s dim. It’s like a moon has eclipsed the sun and only the faint remainder of what made Asta, Asta, remains. Now Yuno decides to not only push aside his own problems, but to find a way to make Asta, Asta again.





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was in the mood again and jut had to put a headcanon I had into words. The setting is loosely inspired by the BLack Clover Side Story: Royal Clover Academy at the end of V12, so this is a high school AU, while everything else is pretty original. 
> 
> Thanks for even taking the time to even click into my humble attempt at writing BLack Clover again.

Little seven-year-old Asta and Yuno stood in the orphanage foyer. Yuno cried as he held Asta’s hand. “I don’t wanna go anymore. I wanna stay.”

Asta struggled as he tried to wiggle his hand free from Yuno’s grasp, but Yuno gripped it even tighter than before, as if letting go meant he would lose the boy forever. Asta’s struggles faded as he reluctantly yielded to Yuno’s tears. He stood resolutely as he held Yuno’s hand like the _self-proclaimed_ older brother that he was. His stance communicated his feelings. He wouldn’t cry, he’d stay strong and convince Yuno to let go.

Asta gave him an encouraging smile while he looked at him with concern. As he put his free hand on Yuno’s and clenched it ever so softly, he spoke. “Yuno, you’ve got to get a move on.”

Yuno sniffed and looked at him with pleading in his eyes. He spoke quietly. “No Asta. I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you and everyone else.”

Asta shook his head as he held back his tears. “But Yuno, you, I mean we wanted this, remember?”

“I didn’t want it like this. It was supposed to be the both of us getting a loving family. Not just me. I don’t want this. I want. I want you to come with-”

“Yuno.” A platinum-blond haired man called from the archway, interrupting him.

“No.” Yuno didn’t even turn to acknowledge him as he gripped Asta’s hand harder. He shook his head. “I’m not leaving without Asta. I’m not.”

“Yuno! Enough of this.” The stocky middle-aged woman, the owner of the orphanage, spoke harshly as she entered the room. Both boys jumped and cowered in fear as they followed her movements. She scowled at them before she turned to face the man beside her. As she rubbed her hands furiously her tawdry jewelry clanged obnoxiously. Her face turned beet red as she whispered her apology. “Please accept my most-sincerest apologies for this inconvenience Mr. Vangeance. This is just so unlike him.  I don’t know what has overcome him this afternoon. If you’re tired of waiting, I can pry these rascals apart.”

“No, I’m fine waiting.” He said while he turned his gaze towards the boys. They remained still as they kept their eyes fixed on the owner. As she continued to glare, Yuno shivered and subconsciously drew himself closer to Asta.

Mr. Vangeance offered a comforting smile as he walked to them. His voice remained warm and inviting while he spoke. “They look like they’ve been together for so long. Giving them time to say a proper farewell is the least I can do. Asta.” Mr. Vangeance walked towards Asta and knelt. He looked him squarely in the eye. “Take all the time you need. I trust you can handle this?”

Asta wistfully nodded.

“Good.” Mr. Vangeance ruffled Asta’s hair affectionately before he turned to Yuno. When he tried to do the same, Yuno tilted his head making him miss. Though Mr. Vangeance expected as much and still managed to get a ruffle in with his other hand. Yuno pouted in disapproval, eliciting a soft chuckle from the man.

Mr. Vangeance moved, placing himself in such a way to block their view of the owner. As he inquired about an ancillary detail regarding Yuno’s adoption with her, Asta used the opportunity to quickly tug Yuno aside. They moved to the back of the room and stepped through a sliding door that opened onto the veranda. Asta led Yuno to a railing where they stood facing the dusty tilled farmland of the orphanage’s estate.

They’d been confined here since they were brought as babies. It was all that they’d known. Nostalgic thoughts passed as they remembered the times they ran around playing whatever games they could whether it be hiding amongst the many hedges and gardens or venturing beyond the picketed fence boundary. It was there where they dreamed of what it was like to adventure past their orphanage and see what was beyond the rolling green hills and deep forests in the distance. 

Yuno loved coming to the veranda. This was his secret place where he could get away from the many younger kids that ran around the orphanage. Only open to the older ones, he claimed it as his spot. Initially he’d come here to let his tears flow, but on one fateful day, Asta found him and worked up the courage to help him get over his crying fit. From that day forward, it was much of the same, whenever anything bothered him he’d come here and Asta would be right behind him, willing to be here for him.

Yuno sniffed as he realized he didn’t want to leave this place. He didn’t want to leave Asta. He stared at him ready to repeat his desires but his words were caught in his mouth as he observed him.

Asta faced forward with eyes focused on the hills basked in the rays of the setting sun. His eyes looked alit with flames as they reflected the sunset orange hills. He gripped Yuno’s hand tightly before he spoke. “Don’t you ever forget this, Yuno. Remember that no matter where you go, who you’re with, or whatever, that this, all of it, was our home, and that you, you were also my, my first friend and my only family.”

“I don’t need to remember. We’ll always be together.” Yuno said desperately.

“No, Yuno we won’t.” Asta said flatly and bluntly as he looked at him. The sorrow and pain he tried to keep locked away trickled out as he watched him.

Yuno noticed it. The response he wanted to say was caught in his mouth as he caught a glimpse of the first of many tears falling down the side of Asta’s face. Each tear magnified the ray of the setting sun. It blinded Yuno and caused his teary eyes to water, obscuring his vision. As he wiped them, he paused and noticed that Asta moved and framed his body in such a manner that he was a silhouette, face unreadable as rays from the sun emanated from behind him. No, Yuno realized, the rays emanated from Asta. Asta had become the sun, his sun.  Yuno blinked a few times wondering if his eyes deceived him. Though before he could rethink it, he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

“Yuno. Remember me, please.” Asta pleaded ever so softly. “Remember this hug. Remember my voice. Remember my dream. Don’t you ever forget about me y’hear?” Asta said as he was finally overcome with emotions.  Though he was sobbing he continued to speak through the tears.

“You have to! Leave this place and go somewhere else where you can make your dream come true.” Asta paused as he chuckled softly. “You got a head start and you better take it. I won’t let you stay and pass it over. Don’t let me hold you back.”

“But.” Yuno tried to search his mind for any reason he could use to change Asta's mind and convince him that he needed to stay, but Asta cut him off, as if he'd already accepted Yuno's departure.

“No Yuno, go.” Asta he pulled himself away. He rubbed his eyes with his arms. “Go with Mr. V. He’s nice and everything we could have ever wanted. Don’t worry about me.” Asta smiled through his tears and pointed to himself confidently shouting that dumb catch phrase that always inspired Yuno. “My magic is never giving up!”

“Magic isn’t real,” Yuno said softly as he finally cracked a smile.

“It’ll be real when I become king, just you wait.”

“No, I’ll become king first,” Yuno countered as he reached for Asta’s hand.

“We’ll both become kings,” Asta said as he wiped an eye and let himself be pulled into a hug. “We both will. I just know it."

* * *

Yuno awoke with a forlorn smile.

“King,” he said under his breath as he recalled that dream. It’d been eight years since that moment on the veranda and it still remained as fresh as ever on his mind. A part of him was glad to be gone from that orphanage, a place of not only some of the joys in his life but tons of the horrors in it, though the other part of him missed it. The people there weren’t just orphans tossed away by society, they were his friends, and family. They looked beyond their struggles and formed a bond that felt unbreakable.  

Even now, though he missed Asta greatly, he felt that there was some inkling of their bond still there. As he pulled his knees to his chest, he wondered what Asta was doing now. Was he still chasing that silly dream of ~~theirs~~ his to be king and make magic real? Or had he given it up when he realized magic didn’t exist and kings were fiction best left to fairy tales and TV shows. Did he realize that there was no one who could appear and command abundant riches and food be given to the poor and needy? Did he realize that troubles couldn’t be zapped away and made better with the utterance of a simple magic spell?

Yuno hoped so very much that he hadn’t. Even as a teenager, the thought of Asta, that way that Asta was in his memories, still inspired him. He knew it was childish and almost beneath him to still cling to him, that memory, and ~~their~~ his but he couldn’t let it go. It was what had driven him to keep going all these years without him. And now, more than ever, he wished from the bottom of his heart that he could have just one glimpse of Asta again.

It was the Asta he strove to be like. He could see how his younger self clung to Asta so much back then. He was magnetic. He was confident, resolute, outgoing, and outspoken. He was a lamp for his feet. He was a light for his path.  He was his sun.

Yuno hugged himself as he let the memory of Asta warm him. He said a silent wish as he closed his eyes. Hopeful that he could meet him again someday.


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno's struggles involving thoughts of Asta are not helped by Leopold Vermillion. In many ways Leo serves as a reminder of the boy whom Yuno spent his formative years with. Though Yuno doesn't want to deal with him, he finds himself conflicted over him. Different than the other aristocrats, Yuno feels he's a kindred spirit and someone who he finds himself following. Though when a certain event happens he has to handle these feelings and wonder if he truly did misjudge him.

Knocking on Yuno’s bedroom door brought him out of his thoughts. A usually timid maid singsonged from the other side.

“Young master, your guest is here for you.”

“I’m not expecting any guests,” Yuno answered but stopped midsentence as the situation dawned on him. “Quickly send him away.” He didn’t even need to take a guess at who would show up at this ungodly early hour. Who it was, was doubly made clear by how chipper and jovial the maid was this morning.

She giggled knowingly. “I don’t think he’ll take that as an answer. Shall I prepare cookies and milk for the two of you?”

Before he grunted an affirmation, he groaned softly to not offend her. She giggled once more before skipping down the hall. After her footsteps faded, Yuno swung his legs from under the covers. The moment his foot hit the floor the door swung open. Immediately the most boisterous voice he’d ever imagined filled the quaint bedroom.

“Good morning Yuno!”

“Hmpf,” was all Yuno managed to utter before he was tugged to his feet and pulled into a hearty hug. All air in his lungs came out as he was pat extra hard in the back. The teen before him laughed boisterously as if nothing was amiss.

“Where’s your spunk, your energy Yuno? It’s your first day of high school!”

All Yuno could think about was getting air in his lungs and breathing. Just as he was about to feebly bang on the boy’s chest, the maid returned and knocked on the door. Never had he been any gladder to hear her singsong voice than he was now.

“Young sirs, your cookies and milk are outside.”

Thoughts of holding Yuno were abandoned as the boy lowered him to the floor and attended to the maid. Yuno crouched, hands on his knees, coughing heavily as he attempted to refill his lungs with much needed air. Moments later the boy handed him a glass of milk as if it were a remedy for his coughing.

Though Yuno wanted to vent his frustrations and tell him how he was the cause of his current predicament, he also wanted to avoid any confrontation this early in the morning. So, he only made his feelings apparent by the displeased scowl he gave him when he accepted the milk. The boy seemed none the wiser as he plopped himself on Yuno’s bed and helped himself to some cookies.

“Yuno,” he said in between chews.

Yuno ignored him as he downed the glass of milk. He shifted his gaze to his desk. There he noticed his clothes for the day, which at some point during the night, were laid out for him by one of the many maids in the Vangeance household. Seeing the tan blazer, the plaid green pants, and the black tie, neatly arranged, reminded him of Leo who wore the same outfit. Yuno spoke without looking at him.

“Why’d you come?”

“To collect you,” Leo answered, voice distorted by the unbitten cookie halfway out of his mouth.

“Mr. V’s orders or?” Yuno’s voice wavered before trailing off to silence. His fingers trailed along the hem of the blazer as he waited for an answer.

 _Crunch_. The sound reverberated through the room oddly and loudly. Leo cautiously spoke, “Yuno?”

Yuno was unmoving as he stood on the verge of pure and utter confusion over his actions. While he initially didn’t want Leo there, he was now glad to have someone else in his room. Typically, the room was so cold, quiet, and lonely leading him to mope about in his thoughts of solitude. Now it felt warm. Maybe it was because Leo’s personality at times reminded him of Asta. He had that same brash, in your face type of personality that was looked down upon by the more muted yet posh aristocrats, but was so warm and welcoming to most others, that he felt so comfortable in his presence.

Though this feeling left him conflicted. Did Leo feel the same way? Did he enjoy Yuno’s presence? Did he really come here of his own volition or was it a duty bestowed upon him, by Yuno’s guardian, Mr. V.  He felt tempted to look at Leo and read his face. He wanted to find any hint to know if the feeling was mutual. He wanted to know if there was finally one aristocrat who saw him beyond his tie to wealth, who could look beyond his orphaned background, and who could appreciate him for who he was and not just for what he had. Though did he want to know the truth? Would his feelings go away if Leo said the answer he didn’t want him to say?

“It’s nothing.” Yuno eventually said under his breath. He distracted himself by turning to his clothes and tugging them off.

Leo mumbled something or another while he chewed another cookie.  

As Yuno prepared to shimmy out of his shorts he realized that the room was oddly quiet. Usually Leo would be yapping the day away, mouth running a mile a minute, as Yuno just half listened to whatever nonsense he spouted. But now, Leo was quiet. It felt disconcerting. The feeling only grew stronger as the hairs on his skin stood a little. It felt like the teen’s eyes were on him, scrutinizing him as if he were a specimen under a microscope. It was so unsettling that he just had to say something.

“If you’ve got something to say,” Yuno said as he slowly shimmied out of his shorts.

“It’s, uhm,” Leo uncharacteristically had trouble with his words, a first that Yuno’s ever heard. “You’re so pale and so thin. We need to get you out more. My brother’s head of athletics, we could get you on a team. How, how about it?”

Yuno held back a sigh as he realized he regretted even mentioning it. Only Leo would make something like that out to be a big enough deal to stammer over one’s words with. Yuno played it off with a quick cough before putting on his school uniform.

Leo's eyes were still fixed on him, like he was waiting for a response. “You know why,” Yuno once he was mostly dressed, hopeful to put the boy at ease. Unfortunately, Leo seemed dissatisfied with the answer.

“There has to be something you can do. Baseball? Your aim is perfect. Basketball? No, you’ll be moving too much. Soccer? Goalie? Can you throw? No, not with those sticks of arms you have. I know,” Leo said standing up and moving to Yuno. “Golf.”

Knocking on the door quieted Leo and ended the discussion.

“Young sirs, your ride is ready,” the maid said before walking off.

“Shall we?” Leo said as he offered Yuno the last cookie.

Yuno silently accepted it and put it in his mouth before he grabbed a pair of socks. He followed Leo downstairs to the front door before placing his socks and shoes on. As he did, the same maid from before spoke to them.

“Master Vangeance sends you his regards. Best wishes young sir.” She bowed before turning her attention to Leo. “And to you Master Vermillion, Master Vangeance sends you his well-wishes as well. Additionally, payment for today will be promptly delivered.”

The remnants of the cookie fell out of Yuno’s mouth as he gaped in sudden awe over the words she said. He blinked twice before turning and storming off in silent anger. Any traces of his usual coolness that morning were out the window as he hastily moved to the car. It took Leo a moment to realize what happened.

“He doesn’t, aye Yuno, wait up!” Leo shouted to Yuno’s retreating figure. He bid a quick goodbye to the maid before slipping into his shoes and chasing him.

Yuno angrily dashed into the opened door of the vehicle, grabbed the handle, and slammed it shut right in Leo’s yelling face. Leo looked at him in confusion before he rushed to the other side.

“Drive!” Yuno shouted at the driver, not even waiting for Leo to enter. The man in the front seat glanced at Yuno in the rear-view mirror, however, Yuno avoided even looking up front. His mind was elsewhere.

As fate would have it, the driver was unsure of what to do and sat there until Leo was seated.  He pulled off once he was inside.

Leo attempted to make conversation with Yuno. He inquired about what was wrong and why he had a change of attitude so suddenly but Yuno ignored him, finding the scenery outside more interesting than the boy inside.

Yuno tried to focus on anything other than Leo but found it incredibly hard to do so. Not only was the boy’s voice difficult to tune out at this moment, but the sight of him was difficult to avoid. His messy red hair, his eyes frantically darting back and forth, and his deeply concerning expression reflected on the window Yuno stared through.  What was a presence that he found so welcoming just moments before was now so unwelcoming.

He felt crushed. He’d hoped Leo was different. He’d hoped Leo was doing it out of the kindness of his heart. The thought that he’d come, see, and visit him of his own volition made Yuno feel so good, but now knowing the truth, left him feeling almost sick to his stomach. He’d thought Leo was able to look beyond his connection to Mr. V and his enormous wealth. But no, at the end of the day, even someone like Leo could be lured by it.

If only he’d been more forward and more assertive earlier and told the maid to send him off. If only she hadn’t been so happy go lucky about it and let him into his room. If only he hadn't been brought to this household. If only he’d been able to stay with Asta. Life with him was so much simpler then. There wasn’t this lure of money, reputation, connections, and all sorts of things that didn’t matter. He’d have been so much happier if he’d listened to himself. If he’d only been able to say no to everyone. But no, he had to listen to Asta. He had to trust him.

Yuno exhaled as they rode in silence. Why was he thinking so much about Asta these days? He’d thought he got over these feelings, but no, someone like Leo had to make himself a semi-permanent presence in his life.  Someone like him had to always remind him of Asta. Even now as he sat in the car, the situation reminded him of one of their childhood spats where they didn’t speak for a week all over a stuffed animal. That time, Yuno thought he’d lost it so Asta helped him search all over the orphanage for it. When they came up with nothing, Yuno thought all was lost. Though a week later, after many tears and a funeral for the lost stuffed toy, he received a new one from a volunteer at the orphanage. Unfortunately, she took that time to reprimand Asta about borrowing people’s things. From listening, Yuno realized that Asta had destroyed it and hid its remains. He was so mad and hurt that Asta had been so untruthful about it that he stormed off and ignored him.

Yuno realized he had a nostalgic smile on his face as he stared at his reflection. He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts as he returned to looking at Leo. Neck finally hurting, he turned forward. Out of the side of his eye he could see Leo awkwardly fidgeting. Yuno could tell Leo wanted to turn to look at him, but he knew he was trying to remain strong and face forward, as if he could wait until Yuno felt like he’d want to talk. For a moment Yuno considered it. Perhaps he was being too hard on him.

At the end of the day, it probably wasn’t Leo’s fault that he’d accepted the monetary offer to become acquaintances with Yuno. It was his nature. It was crafted by the circumstances he grew up in. Like all of Mr. V’s associates, everyone who had money knew each other. It was just the aristocratic thing to do. In some ways Yuno wondered if he’d been born like everyone else here, would he be like him? Would he have become friends with Leo just because the Vermillion’s were a force to be reckoned with? Anyone who was anyone in logistics and defense contracting wanted the Vermillion blessing, their name alone was enough to push any sort of contract through. He could easily see how other families would want their kids to be friends with their kids.

“Leo,” Yuno all but croaked out before the driver interrupted him.

“We have arrived young sirs, where shall I?”

“The training complex if you don’t mind,” Leo leaned forward interrupting him. “I need to see my brother.”

“Master Feugoleon, sir?” The driver squeaked in fear. “R-right.” He said after quickly recomposing himself. Leo gave him a quick smirk before turning to Yuno. Yuno missed the look. His attention was focused on the world outside. Leo sighed as he fell back in his seat in silence.

The ride to the facility only provided Yuno a tiny glimpse of Royal Clover Academy. Pearly white walls surrounded the well-tended and well-decorated grounds and beyond. Around the many golden fountains and trimmed hedges were kids sporting the same uniform Leo and Yuno wore. Occasional sights of students in jump suits exercising across the ground and other kids debating, what Yuno assumed was their parent’s business interests, added some life to the sight.

“Oi Yuno, we’re here,” Leo said as he poked Yuno’s leg a few minutes later. Yuno only nodded as he opened the door.

“You need me to show you around or?” Leo said once he reached Yuno. He held both their bags in his hand as he watched Yuno. 

Though Yuno tried to mask his disinterest in the situation, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander everywhere. There was so much going on, people training in a variety of sports that should be unheard of in school. There were courts, pitches, and greens so numerous in number, entire tournaments could be held with no court hosting more than one game. He could only imagine what was going on in the building itself. If he hadn’t seen a brochure before, he’d have assumed the facility was the main school building. It was massive.

Leo gave him a short pat on the back as he walked deeper into the campus grounds. Yuno, still captivated by his surroundings, followed silently. Though amidst the shouts from rambunctious kids getting into their sports practice and the chinking of balls hitting metal and flying into the distance was the heavy grunting and panting of someone off in Yuno’s periphery. He paused as he listened closely. Never had he ever heard someone making such sounds.

Yuno could feel it. There was something magnetic about it. Something pulled him closer. Something told him he needed to go further, explore it, reach it, and see it. His body moved on its own as if it too could sense what needed to be done. He moved through the shrubs and the trees. He didn’t stop until he reached a massive oak by the clearing.

He propped himself up against the side of the tree and poked his head out from around just enough to see the source of the sounds. Standing in the clearing was the back of a boy about middle school height or maybe even elementary school height on second glance. He looked almost as if he didn’t belong; his bare feet in his steel clogs contrasted against the ripped almost to shreds black slacks he wore. Whenever he swung the tennis racket in his hand, his blazer, frayed at the edge, would rise just enough to raise his red undershirt enough to see the slight bit of skin on his backside. Though Yuno’s eyes couldn’t linger for long as the boy grunted when the ball hit his racket and flew forward again. Just as fast as it left it came hurtling back at him on its elastic string, to which he hit it again.

Yuno watched for what seemed like an eternity, forever captivated by the boy’s actions. Though when the boy missed, ball flying back behind him, it struck the tree Yuno stared from and bounced into a hydrangea beside him, lodging itself in a way that it couldn't bounce back. Yuno stared at the ball then back at the boy. It was then that he realized he was just a second too late. His eyes connected with the boy’s green eyes. They stayed linked for what seemed like a minute until Yuno quickly responded moving back behind the tree and crouching hopeful that he was camouflaged against the shrubbery. He held his breath as he heard the boy approaching, the clanking of the clogs against the hardened ground of the clearing sounded loud, like a gong going off at the town’s clock tower for the entire town to hear. The boy’s heavy breathing grew louder with each step closer he moved. Soon, Yuno could hear each individual pant, each breath, even each gulp the boy took. The steps paused as the boy stood right behind the tree. Yuno waited with baited breath to see what would happen. Would he know he was there? Would he know he’d been snooping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spoiler a wild Asta appears*
> 
> Thanks for reading my high school AU, Im actually having fun with this and with Yuno and even Leo. I hope my interpretation of Yuno for this setting is working well. I do feel like he's presented in a way that he's like the guy that was thrown into riches but is just not compatible with the usual norms associated with it so he feels himself just isolated and cut off from things, enough so that even when he has someone that could potentially relate with him he finds himself unable to handle it but also holding them to such high expectations that he inadvertently misinterprets things and prevents himself from getting closer, though still goes along with them. Anyway enough of that...definitely hoping to add another chapter every weekend or so.


	3. Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno watches Asta from afar though finds himself confused about him when he eavesdrops on a conversation between him and Leo.

Yuno’s breath hitched as twigs crunched under the boy’s clogs. Though the boy stopped walking, it wasn’t like he’d stopped moving. Rather it was like he’d decided to crouch as if to better reach for the ball. Yuno thought of fleeing from the potentially curious boy who’d no doubt wonder why someone had decided to watch him from the shadows.

Though just as Yuno thought of pushing himself off the tree and making an exit into the woods, his eyes were drawn to the hand that made an appearance beside the tree trunk. He was mesmerized by the lithe fingers as they moved slowly but surely toward the ball lodged deep into the hydrangea. He knew he shouldn’t stare but he couldn’t help it. They were attractive. Where he’d thought there’d be rough callouses and bruises from someone who seemed so hardworking and adamant about their practice routine, he instead saw pure, almost pristine, fingers that made his own fingers, that never saw a day of physical work, seem rough by comparison.

The boy’s fingers looked so supple and so soft. Even the moisture from the sweat from swinging the racket only enhanced the appearance, glistening as if to tease Yuno. And thanks to it and the sun, his skin radiated vibrant life and energy that Yuno felt like he needed. Most importantly though, they looked so warm, and protective. He wondered what it would be like to feel them. What would it be like to touch them and have them wrapped around his hands? What would it be like to hold them?

Yuno’s hand reached out ever so slowly to embrace it. As the boy’s fingers danced around the leaves and flowers trying to reach the nefariously lodged ball, Yuno’s hand approached the bush from the side and to hopefully wrap his hand around his. The moment his fingers touched the bush, yelling disrupted the scene.

“Noooo, where are you?” Leo’s voice boomed like foghorn on the cape. Birds flew away from the tree tops as his voice continued to disrupt their sanctuary.

 _Ehhh._ The boy shouted as he hastily fell forward into the bush in search of the ball. It was almost as if he were on a mission to recover it before Leo drew closer. His hands moved hastily all around the bush. Where before he moved nimbly, now he was roughly shuffling entire branches aside. As his hand moved further from the ball, Yuno moved his own hand deeper into the bush and tipped the ball ever so gently so that it’d hit the boy’s hand.  The moment it did, the boy grabbed it.

“Noooosta? Asta? What are you doing way out here?” Leo asked as he emerged from the clearing.

As Asta emerged, Yuno poked his head from behind the tree and watched Asta greet Leo.

Asta held the ball triumphantly above his head as he answered. “Ahaha, nothing much, just practicing.”

“That’s my eternal rival for yah!” Leo laughed as he moved towards Asta. “Practicing even when there’s no time for it, commendable. But why out here, I can’t have my rival using such fifth-rate equipment and space.”

“Rival?” Asta repeated. Though he scratched his head bashfully, there was a twinge of self-deprecation in his voice. “You shouldn’t view me so highly. As I am now, there’s no way I can stand on the same court as you and everyone else.”

Yuno frowned as he listened. Was this really the Asta he knew, or were his eyes playing a trick on him. With the way he spoke, there was no way it could be. Why was he putting himself down like that? If this was really, the Asta that he knew, then he wouldn’t have said something like that. Even when they were kids, Asta always viewed himself as either the best or going to be the best.

“Don’t be like that,” Leo said as all hints of joy left his voice.

“But it’s true and you know it, I wasn’t even selected as an alternate for even the fifth string team for tennis, and the same was true for baseball, and baseball has like a million players.” Asta sighed as if he’d given up.

“But you’re the most hardworking dude around, I’m sure this upcoming round of try outs you’ll make it. All the matches we’ve played, you’re just as good or better than most of them. You’ve improved so much. I know. I’ll tell my brother, he can let you on,” Leo said as if he had a plan in mind.

“No.” Asta said flatly.  To this, Yuno paused his thoughts as he watched. “I can’t accept something like that.”

“But everyone else.”

Asta cut him off abruptly. “And that’s why I can’t. I’m going to get on the team on my own merits; my own skill not money or family name or whatever else. No offense Leo, but I can’t accept your offer. It’s not right.”

“Asta.”

“Bye,” Asta said as he grabbed his racket and ball before dashing away. He scurried past Yuno head downtrodden before he left the clearing.

The brief glimpse of Asta’s face left Yuno feeling cold. How his mouth was so tightly closed, yet quivering ever so slightly, made it seem as if he was on the verge of crying. His eyes, so fiercely focused on the ball and racket in his arms, had water pooling ever so slightly in the corner. While his expression gave the feeling of immense determination, Yuno could only feel demotivation and defeat. He was honestly left confused.

He missed the footsteps and brush being moved aside as Leo made his way where Asta stood. He was so deep in thought that it wasn’t until Leo’s hand was planted on the trunk beside him that he realized he was there.

“Oi Yuno?” Leo said languidly as if he were still recovering from the effects of Asta’s killjoy attitude. “We’re going to be late, lem’me show you back.”

Yuno pushed himself off from the tree and stood awkwardly waiting for the typical Leo pat, but it never came. Leo only brushed by him silently before pausing at the entrance of the clearance waiting for him. As Yuno approached, Leo flashed him a smile before it fell as he turned around. He led the way silently, only occasionally checking if Yuno was behind him, before he continued.

Though Yuno wanted to ask about Asta and the teams, he decided against it. Leo seemed standoffish as he mulled about in his thoughts. It was the first time Yuno had ever seen him so distraught over something. Yuno found himself feeling the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading or at least clicking in and seeing what this little fanfic was about.
> 
> I was daydreaming a bit too much about Asta's fingers.


	4. Opening Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno's trip to homeroom is not without its challenges, however, after going through it, he finally comes face to face with Asta.

The silent walk to the main Royal Clover Academy building was short lived. As they approached the main path, the sounds of students happily chatting or deeply debating or shouting and playing in the grasses grew in volume. Numerous people occasionally passed them by. Some stopped to enthusiastically greet Leo. He, in turn, greeted them in the typical Leo way. He gave them a massive enthusiastic hug with a thundering thump on the back which was met with a booming boisterous laugh that could make even the most disinterested of people crack a smile. Yuno turned away and faked a cough to avoid revealing his slight smile to Leo.

The greetings ceased as senior students dressed in multicolored robes ushered everyone single file through the many doors of the sprawling main building. They walked up marble steps that passed under numerous marble columns that supported ivory arches detailed with doves. Inside, all doors led to an atrium decorated with massive stained-glass windows that spanned from the floor to the ceiling. Each window displayed artwork that was virtually indistinct from many famous artworks from antiquity.

Yuno was captivated by his surroundings. Gorgeous paintings, stunning statues, and vibrant pieces of pottery lined the hallways. The people roaming the halls were just as impressive. The robes they wore were pleasing to the eyes. Blues, golds, greens, and a whole assortment of colors in between shimmered in the natural light flowing through the skylights. As Yuno stared he saw it. Only visible when the light hit the robe just right, stitching shaped like mantises, or roses, or even orcas and lions, appeared, almost as if the light had activated a spell.

They passed through many halls; dining halls, study halls, lecture halls, and concert halls. The end of the main hall opened into a massive atrium. In the center stood a massive bird shaped fountain, with twin tails, that shot water nearly to the peak of the domed roof. The domed roof was twice the height of the one at the entrance. It was decorated beautifully. Between the many skylights were many artworks depicting scenes from one of the most celebrated fantasy books of old.

It was one that Yuno was all too familiar with. Many a night at the orphanage one of the visiting sisters would read the story to everyone. It told of how a lone wizard mage rose up from the ashes of a demon destroyed kingdom. Wielding all power in his hands, he single-handedly destroyed the dastardly demon that had wrought insufferable plights and brought terrible destruction to the land. Standing tall as the symbol of hope, he was proclaimed as a wizard king and brought a new age of peace and prosperity for all in the kingdom.

For the kid’s in the orphanage they used it as a story that stood as a testament of their life. The nefarious demon that threatened all that was good was the orphanage and its ruthless owner. Concerned only for money that she could get from the government or potential guardians, she cared little for the happiness of those she was trusted with. She made each day a living hell, ruling with an iron fist, harsh with her punishments, and caring little for their well-being. It was why they lived each day hoping ever so strongly that they’d somehow become the king. They wanted to be one who was able to right the many wrongs brought to them and bring peace and goodwill to their family.

His family. His friends. The people he’d grown up with. Staring at the paintings stirred feelings within Yuno that he’d thought he’d hidden, like guilt. He felt guilty about leaving the orphanage. While everyone was left to deal with the demon of an owner and hope for a savior, he’d taken the easy way out. He fled at the first opportunity that made itself apparent. When someone had appeared in their life, presented the owner with a monetary donation she couldn’t resist, and offered him a first trip ticket to paradise, he’d taken it. He’d taken it and left everyone behind.

And now he was living it up. Living a life of luxury by all comparisons in the household of one of the richest people in the country, going to school in one of the most luxurious of all private academy’s, and worst of all, living without adversity. How could he sit here and smile and lose himself in the moment, when the people in his past were left to hurt? He couldn’t. He didn’t deserve it.

“Oi Yuno! Wrong hall.” Leo’s voice from afar pulled Yuno out of his stupor.

Yuno blinked in quick succession as he realized he was no longer at the fountain. He stood in a hall lined with many students wearing jackets emblazoned with insignia shaped like a sun and stitched with gold.

“Crimson lion! Halt.” A taller male student, wearing glasses, intercepted Leo as he moved towards Yuno.

“I’m showing him to class,” Leo explained as he slowed his approach.

“I’m sure you’re well aware that your kind isn’t permitted here. Only those affiliated with the Golden Dawn cohort are allowed.”

“Yuno’s homeroom is unaffiliated with Golden Dawn.” Leo bypassed the student as he moved to stand beside Yuno. “Isn’t that right, Yuno?”

Before Yuno could respond the other student was already moving towards him.

“Hm.” The student said as he placed his hand on Yuno’s jacket and pointed to the insignia on his breast pocket. “It seems you’re mistaken. He is affiliated with Golden Dawn. I must ask you, Crimson Lion boy, to leave immediately.”

“I can’t do that, this paper.” Leo dropped the bags before he bent over to fish through Yuno’s bag. The Golden Dawn student impatiently shifted from side to side as he watched Leo empty out Yuno’s sparsely populated bag. When Leo threw up his empty hands in frustration moments later, the student nearly signaled for the hall monitor. However, he pulled his hand back, as Leo fished in his pockets and pulled out a crumbled-up sheet of paper.

“It say’s so right here.” Leo straightened the paper as he waved it in front of the student. He then spoke in the same disdainful tone the student used with him. “Yuno’s homeroom is with the Mr. Yami. Unless the Golden Dawn, perhaps, doesn’t abide by the rules of the school, then I’d say Yuno comes with me. Though, you’re free to take him if you don’t mind the consequences of your actions. Uhm Hall Monitor.” Leo nearly waved to the hall monitor who stood nearby. However, the student quickly answered.

“Go on,” the student said when he turned to Yuno. “And you, new student, I’d hurry up and get that fixed so you can join the cohort where you truly belong. Someone like you.” He paused as he adjusted his glasses and stared at him. “Ought not associate yourself with such riff raff like the Black Bulls, and with such barbarians as these Crimson Lion. Neither of which have the right to be called students at this proud institution.” He gave Yuno a curt nod before turning and heading deeper into the hall.

Leo sighed before he picked up their bags and walked in the opposite direction.

“Sorry.” Yuno said after they’d walked in silence for a few moments.

“What are you apologizing for?” Leo answered from before him.

“I,” Yuno fell speechless as his attention was drawn to the ceiling again. They’d walked into the atrium with the fountain. He thought about his family again, the people he’d abandoned. Did he really deserve to be here, while they were still probably living in an orphanage struggling to get by? Maybe the words of the Golden Dawn student rang true for him. If he knew he was an orphan would he consider him riff raff too?

 “What did he mean by?” Yuno asked softly.

“Ignore him Yuno.” Leo said flatly before scratching his head, turning around, and frowning. He paused before he sighed heavily. “Well it’s what I wish I could tell you. But you’re going to be spending most of your time with them.”

“The Black Bulls or Golden Dawn?”

“Look there’s some bad blood in most of the cohorts.” Leo said as he ignored the question. “I need you to promise me that you won’t get involved with any of them.”

Yuno stared blankly almost in confusion.

“Yuno, listen to me.” He stretched his arms and placed them on Yuno’s shoulders.

“Promise me Yuno.” Leo ignored the looks of several bystanders who eyed the two. He was only focused on Yuno.  “Promise that you’ll ignore them.”

“Why?”

Leo was tight lipped. He bit his lips as he turned his gaze to the side, staring at something in the distance.

“Leo.” Yuno prodded.

Leo’s gaze remained distant as he whispered. “I can’t say. Just trust me. It’s for your own good. Anyway, we’ll talk later.” He pulled away and resumed walking down the corridor.

They arrived at the Black Bulls corridor soon. Upon entering, Yuno realized that the atmosphere felt much different than it did in the Golden Dawn one. There was something about it that made it feel more welcoming and warm. Gone was the feeling of pretentiousness and tension like he felt earlier. He found that it seemed to affect Leo. He was now walking facing forward with a bit of a pep in his step.

“We’re here,” Leo announced as he handed Yuno his bag.

They stood in front of the door to a classroom. Like many of the other doors in the school, it was decorated with a stained-glass window depicting the symbol of the hall affiliation. This one was of a black bull.

Though the door muffled the gruff older man that spoke from the inside, they still heard him outside. “Calm down you mangy brats.”

Indiscernible groans and complaints followed.

Leo laughed nervously before he took a few steps backwards. He stood tense as he spoke. “This is as far as I go. I’ll um, see you after school to take you um home.”

“Mr. V again?” Yuno asked cautiously hoping that this time would be different than earlier.

“Uh yeah.” Leo’s eyes were downcast as he answered.

“Oh,” was all Yuno could say as he clenched the handle of his bag tighter than he already was. Heart heavy with disappointment, he turned around and knocked on the door.

“Ah wait Yuno.” Leo quickly moved forward.

Yuno ignored him as he knocked on the door again.

“Who is it?” The same voice inside spoke as the chair he presumably sat in squeaked across the floor. The students inside moaned in annoyance.

“Yuno.” Leo repeated as he continued to move closer. “I don’t get it. Is it something I said?” He spoke hurriedly. “You’ve been kinda off.”

“Off?” Yuno tilted his head as he turned around.

Leo shrugged. “I don’t know how else to describe it. Honestly, what’s wrong?”

Before Yuno could answer the door swung open as the teacher spoke. “Am I interrupting something?”

“It’s nothing,” Yuno answered as he turned to face him.

The teacher eyed him curiously before he turned to Leo.

“We were actually done. I've brought the new student.” Leo answered as he gripped his bag tightly before turning around and scurrying off.

Yuno’s knuckles grew white in anger as he tightly gripped his bag in anger. He was miffed that Leo left without saying a word. No goodbye, or see you soon, or anything. He just up and left. How could he?

“You okay son, or?” The teacher placed a hand on Yuno’s shoulder.

Yuno quickly relaxed as he realized where he was. School. Hallway. Doorway. Doorway to the classroom. He needed to calm down. Right. He’d calm down, walk into the room, do whatever, and reach his seat. Then he’d be able to think about Leo. No, more importantly, he’d think about Asta.

Yuno exhaled before he responded. “I’m fine, sir?”

“Sir? Yami, call me Mr. Yami, Coach Yami, or whatever suits you.” The man laughed as he let go of Yuno. “Now come on, you can’t stand out here all day.” 

Yuno walked into the room and stood close to Yami’s desk. As he faced the students, he was met with a mix of people, some close to his age and some slightly older. It seemed homeroom was a mix of people across different grades.

“Alright, listen up people, we’ve got a new one joining us this year.” Yami said as he turned to him. “State your name son.”

“Right, I’m Yuno,” he said apathetically.

While most of the students nodded or smiled, some took the opportunity to speak and comment.

“A mid-year transfer? Is that even possible?” Someone in the back of the room said.

“Who cares though. He’s kind of cute. Looks like you have some competition Finral,” a pink haired student said as she leaned forward. She poked the one who Yuno assumed was Finral in the back.

“Aren’t you into the more talkative type?” He asked as he turned around.

“The silent ones have their charm.”

“You’ll take anyone,” Finral chuckled.

“Hey hon, you’d take anyone with a cute face.”

“I!”

“Silent, you two.” Yami said as he tapped his desk. “Yuno, I’d have everyone introduce themselves, but we don’t have time for that. Just learn them as you go. For now.”

“Aghhh!”

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound. They watched as the door swung open, banging into the wall. The stained glass in the door shattered instantly sending pieces careening onto the floor. Though what drew the most attention was the boy standing in the doorway. He looked unfazed about the calamity he caused.

“Asta,” Yuno whispered to himself.

Asta panted heavily as he leaned against the door frame. He grinned proudly as if he’d achieved a first- place finish in a race. His eyes sparkled in joy as he looked around the room. When his eyes met Yami’s, he quickly thrust his fist up in the air, and pumped it a few times.

“I made it!” He shouted in glee with each pump. “I made it!”

“Shut up,” Yami said. “Don’t you have a volume button somewhere?”

“But I made it before you started. It’s something to celebrate.”

“Shortstuff,” Yami spoke as if he didn’t want to make it into a full conversation. “If you have time to talk then do me a favor.”

“Teacher?” Asta lowered his fist.

“Show this new kid around. If you do, I’ll excuse the damage you brought to my door. Unless you want detention again.”

One student laughed.  

“They should just make detention a regular class for him. He’s there like every day.” A male student chided.

“Funny,” a female student with silvery hair flowing to her shoulders answered. “As it’s not like you aren’t also there with him.”

“Ice cold.” Yami laughed as he spoke from the front of the room. “Good one Noelle.”

“I have a good reason to be there.” He retorted meekly.

“Give it up hon,” the pink haired girl added from afar.

“When will Sekke learn,” Finral added.

Most of the class immediately added themselves to the discussion, leaving Asta, Yuno, and Yami largely to themselves. By now Asta had walked up to Yuno and taken his bag out of his hands. He’d placed it on his desk, and then went back to stand at the door.

“You comin’ or?” Asta said with a smile.

Yuno was distracted by it. It evoked a feeling of nostalgia. Although he was several years older now, and so much time had passed, Asta’s smile still packed as much charm as it did way back when.  He was sad when it faded just as quickly as it appeared. If only Yami hadn’t chosen then to speak.

“Get a move on you two.” Yami said as he motioned for them to leave. “And shorty, you know where to find us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Asta said as he left the room.

Yuno slowly followed as he stared at Asta’s back. Like Leo, he expertly navigated through the many twists and turns of the school. Unlike earlier, however, the corridors were sparse and quiet. Hall monitors were the only other people they saw. While whispers and heavy scribbling occasionally filled the air when they passed an open room, much of the sound was the clanging of Asta’s steel clogs on the floor and Yuno’s soft footsteps.

Yuno was surprised by how silent Asta was. He’d remembered him being so talkative and energetic. Apart from the random quip about a facility or classroom, Asta was largely quiet. It was as if he was in his own head thinking about something. What it was, Yuno couldn’t identify, however he knew he wanted to investigate. He wondered where he would even start. His “Asta investigation” as he was starting to ponder, was growing increasingly more complex. From the earlier mention of sports teams, to his defeatist attitude, to now his uncanny quietness, there was something strange about him. And all of that was on top of his chronic detentions, none of this was how he pictured Asta.

 “Aye,” Asta said when they reached the center of a glass breezeway. He turned around, perhaps, for the first time all morning to face Yuno.

Yuno nodded.

“I’ve been thinking, but you. You look familiar. Have we met?” Asta intently stared at him.

Yuno wondered how he should answer. Though the years were probably more kind to him than they were to Asta, considering his height and all, he still believed he retained some of the features from when they were younger. Asta’s eyes, as green as some of the finest emeralds Yuno’s ever seen, or the unruly mop of hair, as gray and as soft as the fluffiest clouds in the sky, or even his feet, though tiny, they looked just as soft and smooth as he’d remembered. He could still feel how each toe felt in his hand when he used to tug on them at night when he had a nightmare.

Did Asta remember him just as fondly? Or Was he just playing with him? Or did he truly not know who he was? Yuno decided to play it safe and play along with Asta. Perhaps there was some reason he didn’t realize it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I should stop updating at like 1am, fixed a few very tiny mistakes (like getting Asta's hair color wrong, Im sorry my precious Asta, I didnt mean to dye your hair black). 
> 
> But everything is going just as I planned it albeit a bit slower than I initially thought. I just hope its not boring. I kind of smile when I reread, and its an interesting thought experience being in Yuno's head.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno finally has a one-on-one with Asta which proves to be both enjoyable and alarming.

“Maybe I’m just imagining things.” Asta whispered convincingly to himself more so than to speak to Yuno. His brows contracting, he shook his head resolutely and muttered. “That’s it, I’m imagining things. It couldn’t be.”

“Couldn’t be what?”

Asta looked at him distantly, as if he were in the middle of remembering something important. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but then stopped and promptly shut it. He slightly nodded his head in dismissal. “Nothing important. Forget I asked.”

Yuno eyed him suspiciously, doubting his answer.

Asta pat him on the arm reassuringly. “Really, it’s nothing. Anyway, we gotta get to the gym before Coach Yami goes bananas. Get on his bad side and you’ll be running laps ALL class.”

“Really?”

“It’s the reason people call him the demon teacher. Just take it from me, you do not ever want to see him angry. It still sends shivers down my spine. Just remembering even makes my feet, legs, and arms shake. Never again.” Asta continued to speak almost to himself as they made their way to the gym.

Yuno fell into step listening and occasionally nodding as he paid attention. As much as Asta complained about him there was something to his tone that made it appear as if he looked up to the teacher. Though harsh in his seemingly brutal punishments during their class, Asta seemed grateful for it, as if there was a hidden goal that outsiders couldn’t understand.

“By the way, you should join one of the sports clubs. Yami coaches a few, if baseball is your thing I can let Magna know, he’s one of the guys in class, he’d gladly take you. Or if running is something you do, then Luck can help you with that, though.” Asta laughed despairingly. “Luck might be a bit too intense for you. Never fails to make everything a competition.”

“What do you do?”

“Me?” Asta’s smile fell as he averted his gaze. “Tennis, or, at least, trying to. If I can ever get selected, but.” He dragged the syllable out as if distracted.

Yuno feigned understanding as he briefly recalled the discussion he eavesdropped on earlier. Just as he was about to press him further, Asta immediately spoke as he pushed the locker room door open.

“Anyway, try-outs are this week, so maybe I can make the team this time. I’ve practiced so much for it that I should have a shot. I’ll show em my wicked swing.” He playfully acted out the motion of swinging a tennis racket before he moved deeper into the room. “But first you need a gym outfit and such. One sec.”

Asta motioned for Yuno to stay as he moved to the back of the locker room and around a corner. Boxes and other gym equipment groaned as they were shifted. A yelp or two nearly made Yuno move to see what was going on, but a quick yell from Asta told him all was well. He emerged moments later with one massive red lump on the forehead and clothes in hand.

Asta stifled a wince before he spoke. “Just change, and lem’me know if it fits. I’ll be, uhm, over there if you need me.” He nervously pointed behind him before he dropped the uniform on the bench. He scurried to his locker, before speedily dashing back from where he came and dipping out in the corner.

As Yuno changed in silence, his thoughts were swamped with Asta. He thought his demeanor was weird. From what he remembered, Asta never seemed that cautious or nervous about changing in front of others. He was usually the first to do it whenever it was hot, or he worked up a sweat, or when he prepared to bathe or go to bed. Now, it seemed he’d become self-conscious about it? He couldn’t help but conclude that it was because Asta didn’t really recognize him. Mayhaps he was being courteous to someone he just met?

However, as he remembered what happened it he felt like Asta probably did know who he was. The way he deeply thought about it, lingering on it as they moved through the school was suspicious. And to convince himself too? Something didn’t sit right with him.

A sharp intake of breath followed by muffled wincing from the back of the locker room pulled him out of his thoughts. It only grew in intensity as he held his breath and listened. Ignoring half of his outfit, Yuno felt drawn to the area, curiosity piqued as he looked to see what was happening. He tip-toed softly as he brought himself closer. When he reached the corner, he planted himself against the wall and listened. The wincing and breathing only grew harder and faster as it seemed like Asta was struggling, or even hurting with something.

“You alright?” Yuno projected his voice to not give the impression that he was closeby.

No answer came as Asta continued to strain while breathing.

Yuno waited for two more breaths before he poked his head from around the side.

Asta was in the deepest part of the alcove. Backside to the opening, he stood struggling to pull his long-sleeved shirt down over his head. Yuno thought to smile, however, heavy grunting and a shining on his back made him grimace. His back, what Yuno thought was so pristine and smooth earlier, seemed to be a lattice work of cuts and scrapes, some fresh and some dry, and peeling. The slightest trail of fresh blood ran down his sides, occasionally dripping faster as Asta strained.

“Asta,” Yuno struggled to contain the shock in his voice.

Asta squawked in alarm, hastily tugging his shirt down as if to hide something he didn’t want anyone to see. He turned and faced Yuno staring in abject horror at being discovered, before he blinked and flashed him a worrying smile. “Y-Yuno, what’s happening.”

As much as Asta tried to mask the strain and pain in his voice, Yuno could see right through it. Even his smile, though it hid a myriad of negative emotions, Yuno could see and feel it all. Though with the way the boy’s smile quivered slightly, Yuno was left unsure of what to do. For now, he casually brushed it aside. He swallowed the questions he wanted to ask and only stood patiently waiting for Asta to calm down. Asta stood tense, eyes downcast, as he crossed his arms, clutching them tightly. His breathing, though quieted, was still much heavier than normal. Thinking against asking him something uncomfortable, Yuno coughed to clear his throat before looking downwards and away. “The shorts you gave me were too small.” He held the unworn shorts towards Asta.

“Ah, is that all?” Asta relaxed before he perked slightly almost as if thankful Yuno didn’t ask him about the elephant in the room. He chuckled nervously, almost awkwardly, as he walked up to him and took the pair off his hands. “Still that’s no excuse to walk around half naked.” He teased as he pointed to Yuno’s bare legs. “Give me a moment and I’ll have you another pair, just wait back over there.” Asta threw an arm around the much taller Yuno and led him back to where he came, before turning around.

What Yuno thought would be a minute turned to be a much longer time. Running water, more grunting and groaning, though muted this time, and the sound of a few more boxes being shuffled quickly filled the air of the locker room.

“Catch.” Asta tossed the shorts immediately.

Yuno was a moment too late as the shorts landed on his face before flopping to the ground.

Asta was a bundle of giggles. “Sorry about that, but you’ve got to work on your catching skills. You’ll be no good in Yami’s class.” Asta joked as he leaned against a locker and widely grinned.

“I’m sure he won’t try to throw something at me when I’m not ready.”

“Oh? You doubt the lengths that Yami will go to prove a point.”

“And you doubt my catching ability.”

“Hm?” Asta pushed himself off the locker and moved to stand in front of Yuno sizing him up.

Unexpectedly Asta reached for his hands, pulling them up, and examining them. “No wonder you can’t catch. It looks like you haven’t caught a ball in years, actually, it doesn’t even look like your hands have ever gotten dirty.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, it does, look at my hands.” Asta moved one of Yuno’s hands over his and rubbed them. “Feel it, yours are thin, frail almost and mine are like, thick and hard, and muscular.”

Yuno sighed. “Silly Asta. You’re imagining things. Yours are just as soft as mine, even softer, and smoother. Like a babys.”

“They are not,” Asta interrupted as he dropped his hands pulling them back as he stood moving to the door. “Anyway, I’ll show you that hands matter. Just you wait.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“Of course, you would.” Asta flashed him a smile before leaving.

Though Yuno was a mix of emotions, he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Something about talking to Asta in the locker room brought back feelings he hadn’t felt since he was a kid. Just their back and forth, amounting to nothing substantial, was filled with so many emotions he could barely describe at this early morning hour. Competition, warmth, friendliness, with a touch of teasing, just to name a few, it was almost as if nothing had changed between them. It was as if it was yesterday.

Though, it certainly wasn’t yesterday. As he emerged from the locker room, he found himself realizing that Asta of the past was different from Asta of today. While one was open, close, and willing to engage with everything, this one was at times distant, quiet, and reserved. It was like night and day to how he was only mere moments ago. Most striking and noticeable was his outfit. While Yuno and everyone else wore shorts and short sleeves, Asta was oddly covered up. His red long-sleeved shirt, with another t-shirt on top of it, and his pants, contrasted with everyone else. It’d have been something inconsequential to note, but considering what he saw earlier, he wondered if there were similar cuts and scrapes all over him.

“New kid!” Yami yelled distracting him. “Get in line, you’re with Finral and Sekke.”

“Right,” Yuno answered as he jogged to the two others.

“Why am I on the new kid’s team?” Sekke asked once Yuno made it in position.

“Sekke please don’t make yourself more of an embarrassment to your teacher than you already are. The nurse is tired of seeing you every day.” Yami called.

“He’s only going there to gaze at you know who.” Vanessa giggled from the sidelines. “I’m surprised Finral hasn’t caught on.”

“What?” Sekke and Finral turned to her at the same time.

“At times you two are so similar.” She added.

“We are not.” Sekke laughed. “And coach, I wouldn’t go there if these these rascals weren’t so crazy.” He pointed to several other students.

“Come on Sekke, don’t you have a bit of fun in you.” Yami chuckled before he walked to him and tapped him on the side. “It’s called tough love. It’s why your teacher put you in my class. Throwing you into the lion’s den is the fastest way to improve your mind, body, and soul and all that other stuff from an encouragement self-help book the principal gave me. I can send you the book if you want.”

Yuno tuned out Sekke and Yami’s conversation as his mind flashed to Asta. Asta stood across from him on the court, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he actively engaged whatever the two students who were beside him were involved in. To someone who didn’t know him, it looked as if he was comfortably fitting in with them, but to Yuno there was a sort of distance that he couldn’t help but see, as if he was uncomfortable getting close to them. Yuno scowled in thought as he watched him. Just what was wrong with Asta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserved a moment of happiness.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game of dodgeball evokes feelings that Yuno hasn't experienced in ages.

Yuno’s thoughts were cut short when Yami blew the whistle signaling everyone to line up on their sides of the courts. Several students rushed forward placing balls on the dividing line, while others stood around the perimeter, ready to catch any stray balls and put them back into play.

Meanwhile, the players commenced several stretching exercises. While Sekke and Finral locked each other’s arms behind their backs, taking turns to lift each other, Asta’s teammates focused on individual stretches. Without a partner, Yuno could only follow suite with Asta’s team. Copying their movements, he quickly realized they were doing yoga poses.

While yoga focuses the mind and body teaching oneself to find spiritual balance, Yuno was only focused on Asta. Awestruck as his eyes stayed transfixed on him, he found himself losing balance, tumbling to the side, straining, and breathing heavily. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t emulate Asta’s perfect form. He made it look annoyingly easy. His body exhibited the full extent of a focused mind and a focused body. While his clothes may have covered most of his body, they did little to hide how tight and strong his core was. The way his shirt outlined his firm abs occasionally emphasized whenever he breathed, or how his pants tightly framed his hips and clenched buttocks perfectly, leaving little to the imagination left Yuno feeling jealous, frustrated, and distracted. As he exhaled, purging his mind of such thoughts, and centering himself, he tried again. Unfortunately, as Asta shifted positions, changing stances, Yuno’s eyes caught the slightest sliver of skin under his shirt. Distracted, he faltered and fell. Groaning in loud aggravation, he drew the eyes of several of his new classmates.

He attempted it once more but found himself feeling hot and bothered. How could Asta make something as simple as stretching look so eye-catching and easy was beyond him. Was there a secret to this technique? Was there something he was missing? All he wanted to do was show him that he was on equal footing with him, grow closer, and finally understand what made him tick. Not being able to do a simple yoga pose would put him further from his goal. Not realizing that his frustration got the best of him, Yuno closed his eyes and let out another long groan.

When he opened his eyes, he met Asta’s, who was in front him. “Having trouble new guy?”

“No.” Yuno stated flatly and directly, as if suddenly self-conscious.

“Aye buddy I’m just trying to help. Let me?” Asta said softly and sincerely.

For just the tiniest moment, Yuno considered relenting and letting him help. How could he turn down Asta who was so close to him? Though he remembered what his objective was. He couldn’t appear weak and helpless. He need to appear strong and independent so that he could win Asta’s trust and confidence. “I’m fine,” he said with a fast head shake of denial.

“But.”

“No, I said I’m fine.” Yuno repeated more harshly than he intended but hopefully getting the point across. As if to reaffirm his desires, he quickly assumed the pose.

Asta sighed disapprovingly as he stood and watched. Though it wasn’t for long, for as quickly as Yuno took the pose, he faltered, tumbled over, and onto the ground again. However, impact with the ground never came as he found himself held up in Asta’s arms.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Asta flashed him a warm-hearted grin. “I tried to help but you didn’t want it. We all knew this would happen.” Around them, several of the other students smiled affectionately at them before turning their heads and looking away. Yuno felt heat rush to his cheeks as he grumbled something unintelligible while turning his head away from Asta.

The way Asta’s arms shook, chest trembled, and breathing hitched as he held him, made Yuno turn around and give him a pitying and worried look. Asta met it with a pained smile, hopeful to downplay any semblance of anything wrong. 

Yuno, unable to resist the urge any longer, could only speak his concerns with a voice as soft as the wind. “Asta, are you?”

The whistle blaring interrupted Yuno’s question. Thankful for the distraction Asta grinned at him before setting him upright. He avoided making eye contact as he focused on their coach.

“Alright this is no time for chit-chat, continue it in game, you’ll have plenty of time!” Coach Yami clapped his hands in tune with his shouting. “Look alive people, your grade is on the line. You know the drill. Survive and get an A, die and get an F.”

“Die?” Sekke and Finral turned their shocked faces towards the coach.

“You heard me.”

“But Coach Yami, isn’t this a bit harsh, f-f-for the new guy?” Finral’s voiced cracked in panic as he waved his hands frantically, occasionally glancing at Yuno. “Why can’t we have a fun game, and all get B’s or something.”

The coach’s whistle dropped from his mouth as he stared at his students scrambling in panic. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. “Finral, the last time I did that, you purposefully moved yourself into the path of the ball to sit out for class. You didn’t even break a sweat. I don’t run a kindergarten class here where we play for fun, while holding hands, and singing songs. You need to earn your grade.”

“But.”

“I’ve earned mine, it’s time for you to earn yours. As much as it’d pain me to give you an F, I’d get over it after a good ole bottle of-”

“He, we get it.” Sekke, surprisingly, moved forward as he interrupted the coach. Gripping Finral’s shoulder, he pulled him back. “Let’s go team!” He fist-pumped as he gripped Yuno pulling him into the lopsided embrace. “Right?” His quivering smile somewhat convinced the coach that they were serious.

The coach blared his whistle. “Asta, Magna, Luck, give em hell. I mean, your best.”

Their enthusiastic, albeit seemingly practiced and familiar, response was a far cry from the subdued and seemingly tepid reaction from Yuno’s team. Sekke and Finral looked downright terrified as they cowered in fear, attempting to avoid the eyes of their opponents. However, as one of the boy’s hummed a happy go lucky ditty, they stepped back, positioning themselves behind Yuno as if he were a shield to be sacrificed when the game began. Yuno looked at them despairingly, unsure if he should take their antics seriously.

Coach Yami whistled. “Will you two get your butts in gear, we’re starting on the count of three.”

Begrudgingly they detached themselves from Yuno and assumed position, flanking him on both sides. Before them, several balls sat on the line separating the two teams. The goal, Yuno remembered, was to run, grab a ball, and throw it at their opponents. As he cast them a wary glance to size them up, he realized they were essentially a perfectly assembled team. While Asta was at least a head shorter than their shortest member, his lean body, and the few well defined muscles Yuno caught sight of, put him on the same level of his teammates. Their movements were synchronized, each bouncing on the balls of their feet, ready to reach the balls before their opponents.

And that they did. The second the whistle blew, they leaped faster than Yuno expected, nearly surprising him, as they caught him off guard with how swiftly they touched the balls and sent them flying his way. Had it not been for his eagle-eyed focus on the balls, he’d have easily been eliminated.

“Wow new kid’s skills are something else,” Yami commented, impressed at Yuno’s reaction speed.

Yuno turned his attention to his teammates who, perhaps surprisingly, managed to avoid the balls as well. Impressed that they weren’t as terrible as he feared, his respect for them somewhat improved. However, the true test was yet to come.

Instinctively, Yuno grabbed a ball and took a moment to relish the feeling of it in his hands. It’d been so long since he felt one. As he squeezed it, flexing his muscle in the process, he winced, ever so slightly, hopeful that no one else saw it. His mind flashed back to Leo’s suggestion over the sports he could and could not play. Though he could throw a ball, it wasn’t without consequence. Unlike most everyone else, his arms were weak, and he tired easily. The best chance he had of winning this game and getting an A was pinning his hopes on his two scaredy-cats of teammates to do the work. Though he did have some hopes that maybe he was stronger than he thought.

Yuno fixed his eyes on Asta. Would it be too obvious to target his him? Would Asta expect it? Or should he target one of the other guys? The one with glasses, Magna he believed, at least from Sekke’s frantic whispering of who to look out for, was probably the threat they needed to take out first. Putting caution to the wind Yuno threw it forward.

His teammates followed, tossing theirs with the same goal in mind. While theirs flew with speed and force, Yuno’s flew slowly and weakly, moving frantically with the wind. Perhaps because of fate, though Magna dodged the other two balls easily, he moved into the path of Yuno’s ball. Sensing it, he instinctively moved his arms ready to catch the ball, however, it only hit his inner arms, before, bouncing upwards and back onto Yuno’s side of the court.

“Wow,” most of the class exclaimed, eyes in awe at the dead ball resting before Yuno’s feet. Eyes quickly trained on Yuno before focusing on Magna.

“Magna, how could you?” Asta’s voice brought everyone out of their stupor quickly eliciting hushed whispering among the class.

“How was I supposed to know they’d target me?”

“Cause you look funny when you focus?” Luck said cheekily. “Your face goes like this.” Stifled laughs from Asta and other students at the way Luck poked his lips out, scrunched his brow, and moved his hands to form glasses, sent Magna’s face on fire. He grumbled as he marched to the sidelines.

Enthusiastic pats on the back from Yuno’s teammates helped him refocus on the game. 1 down, 2 to go, should be easy he hoped. He gripped and launched the ball with less force than before, arm fatigue already making itself apparent. The ball landed in front of Luck before rolling through his legs. Though he had little time to stare as two balls came flying back to his side of the court. He quickly ducked to avoid one while twirling on the tip of his toe to avoid the other. Clumsily, he landed squarely into Finral’s chest, catching him off guard. As they tumbled, Sekke quickly sent another ball back to the other side.

Unfortunately, Luck easily caught ball. As if cruelly inspired by the idea of torturing downed opponents, he pleasantly hummed as he wasted no time hurling it towards the heap of limbs. Bamboozled and stunned, Finral sat up before Yuno had a chance to warn him of the incoming projectile. Time seemed to slow as he watched the ball hit Finral. His head, mouth, eyes, and hair all turned ninety degrees before the ball bounced off and onto the ground with a soul crushing thud.  

Yuno quickly turned to the dejected Finral who rose slowly. His lips were slightly parted as he struggled to think of any type of words of apology or encouragement for his teammate, who looked like he was about to tear up from disappointment and surprise. Though by the time Yuno could even begin formulating anything to say, Finral was already offering him a somber smile, as if he’d accepted his fate. He flashed him a shaky thumb-up as he made his way to the sidelines. Sekke embraced him gently before they sent Yuno a pleasant grin.  

Though hard to accept the fate of his downed comrades, Yuno turned his attention back to the court. 1 down, 2 to go, and I’m on my own, he thought as he looked at the overly eager boys. Perhaps because of the uncertain expression he knew he wore, the confident and reassuring glance Asta sent him made him relax just a bit. It was as if he could read his feelings and know exactly what vexed him. The gleam in his eyes, partially reflecting the bright morning sunlight, calmed him while partially firing him up, as if Asta was inviting him to rise to the challenge and face them even if the odds were stacked against him. Not willing to pass up the chance to impress and show him that he could do it, Yuno grabbed the balls on his side of the court.

To make up for his handicap, he moved closer to the center and launched the balls at Luck. Surprisingly agile, the boy moved aggressively, dodging each ball easily. Yuno hastily moved back to the edge of his court and readied himself for the incoming volley. Fortunately, without any of his comrades on the court, he didn’t have to worry about accidently bumping into them. This worked to his advantage as the balls crisscrossed as they came across. Standing in position to dodge two balls and finishing with another twisty twirl to the corner allowed the final ball to cleanly pass him by.

He now set his sights on Asta who’d remained more on the offensive side. Testing his agility and maneuverability, Yuno aimed two balls at him and another at Luck. Unsurprisingly, Asta displayed the same level of limber and precise movements as Luck and easily cleared two of the three balls. Though not going unnoticed by Yuno, they seemed slightly uncoordinated. Luck moved without a care for his teammates position, consistently moving to places where Asta would potentially move to, and potentially preventing him from going there. This move though, precariously made one ball cross in the small space separating the two boys. It was the break Yuno needed. If he could survive through this next volley, then he could eliminate one of them.

And that he did. Luck and Asta changed their tactics forgoing tricky maneuvers for something simpler and brute forced, a direct linear attack.

“So obvious,” Yuno uttered as he spun and dodged each ball easily. Now with three balls on his side, he moved as close to the center as possible forcing them to move to the back of their box. With them in position he fired two of the balls at each corner, forcing them to jump to the center and into each other. Temporarily shaken by the impact, they stared at each other in confusion. This brief pause was the break he needed. He fired the remaining ball slightly off center, hoping that one of them would move in its path. Fear, he’d learned, could make anyone lose any form of intelligent reasoning and do the unthinkable in a moment of panic.

Oddly, he’d figured Asta would be the one to move in an unexpected way, however, the boy who could always surprise him, stayed where he was. Sensing what may happen, he reached for his teammates arm to hold him in position, however, he was a moment too late. As Luck pushed him away, wrenching his arm out of Asta’s hand, he twisted in just the right way. Unbeknownst to him, it put his arm in the line of fire. As the ball ricocheted off, realization hit him that he’d got hit. Luck’s eyes bulged as he watched the ball land on the court with a thud whose echo signaled doom.

“Wow.”  Sekke chimed as he met his teammate’s triumphant smirk.

“Oh, how the mighty undefeated Luck has fallen,” Magna added.

While the gallery commented, Yuno quickly turned to meet Asta’s eyes hopeful for some type of affirmation. What he received was certainly far from what he could ever imagine. Asta’s cheesy grin of accomplishment, paired with eyes alit with joy and glee, was honestly worth more than any type of gift Mr. V or even Leo ever gave him. Unsure of what to do, Yuno feigned a cough into his hand as he looked downwards, bashfully doing whatever he could to hide his face hopeful no one else noticed.

However, as he angled his head up just enough to have Asta in his periphery, he noticed him approach him slowly. When the smaller boy was close enough that the fringes of his ashy hair was under him, he felt his arm on his shoulder. Unable to resist looking, Yuno lifted his head, eyes meeting and settling upon him. Just as he’d seen from afar, Asta’s grin was blinding, bright, and nearly irresistible to look away from. Even now he wanted to turn away to do whatever he could to avoid that look, but it was impossible. The look was what he wanted, what he’d missed, and so nostalgic. A brief image from his childhood, when he’d beat Asta in one random footrace, reminded him that this look was something that he strove for constantly. It’d been so long since he’d seen it in person. And now, even though they’d aged and weren’t little kids anymore, it still packed all the magical charm and feeling that a powerful childhood imagination enhanced for their younger minds. In fact, it was even better than before.

“That was so cool,” Asta said voice just low enough for only the two of them to hear. Yuno smiled in acknowledgement, giving a little head nod, and smiling sentimentally. Asta’s eyes shifted ever so slightly as if he was unsure of what he was saying. “I really think, or I know, that, now-”

“Alright you two, you have to finish this up,” Yami shouted, whistle blowing.

“Coach!” Asta groaned as he reluctantly turned to face him, his hand slowly pulled away from Yuno’s arm. The remaining warmth and softness from it, though, made Yuno smile fondly as he walked in a slight daze back to the edge of his side of the court. Perhaps inspired by the response he received, he swore to himself that he’d do everything in his power to win this game. Even if it would kill him, he’d do it just to see Asta look at him that way again.

The next several volleys went by without incident. Both boys nimbly dodged the balls as they flew toward them. Neither gave an inch as they gave it their all. While Asta essentially had the entire package, he lacked any sort of tactical know how to really pin down Yuno in any sort of pincer type attack to nail him and trap him where he could easily get him. However, though Yuno made up for his weak arm and low stamina with tactics, he continually came up short whenever Asta was pinned and in his sights. Neither gave up as they attempted to one-up each other and prove they could be the winners of the game. Time seemed to vanish as both boys appeared to relish the company with each other. Both cracked smiles in between their throws and dodges. Excited squeals and shouts from themselves and even their classmates spurred them on further pushing them beyond their limits.

Breathing growing heavy and ragged, movements becoming clumsy, heavy, and stiff, Yuno had to raise his hand to ask for a moment to catch his breath. Hands resting on his knees as he bent over, sweat rolling into his eyes, he struggled to think of a way to get out of this situation.

“Should we call it even, coach?” Asta asked fearfully.

“I’m fine.” Yuno interrupted raising his hand. Though he was coughing so much that it was a struggle to even speak, he didn’t want to worry Asta. Before he knew it, however, Asta was beside him, clenching his arm, while steadying him upwards.

“I said I’m fine,” Yuno repeated between his coughs. He tried to swat Asta away to emphasize his point, however his arm felt clunky and heavy. Too tired to move it, he turned to look at him, however, he was only met with sweat in his eye and blurred vision. Asta was gone, replaced by a gray cloud that rocked back and forth. Blinking to reassure himself that he wasn’t crazy didn’t help. Panicking, he realized that he was still coughing, and it was growing harder and harder to stop and breathe. Legs going weak, he fell backwards, bringing Asta down with him.

“Coach!” Asta shouted frightfully. Hand and arm under Yuno, he struggled to decide if he should prop him up or just free his hand and keep him flat. “Coach, it’s, oh god. Coach.”

Yuno felt tired, so tired that even coughing felt like it required too much work. All he felt like was closing his eyes and resting there. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to look at Asta and reassure him that everything was fine. He was just tired, he’d be fine. Though as he tried to speak he found it hard to say anything. Turning to where Asta was he thought he could mouth the words. Asta would understand, wouldn’t he?

However, Asta seemed so unfocused and so panicked that perhaps he wasn’t even looking at him. Of course, he wouldn’t, he didn’t even know he was holding him. He was just holding some new kid in class, someone who didn’t even deserve his attention. Grumbling and angry, Yuno turned his head away giving in to his exhaustion and passing out

“-Uno! Yuno!”

Startled, Yuno cracked his eyes open wondering just maybe if Asta finally realized it was him. Above him, the familiar ash gray hair, green eyes, met his and looked scared.

“Asta?” Yuno croaked out, mouth parched.

“Thank god you’re up, you’re up!” Asta exclaimed quickly wrapping his arms around him. “I, I’m so glad. I was.” Asta voice came out muffled as he buried his face in Yuno’s chest. Wet tears drenched his shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt realize this chapter was that many words, when I reread it, it goes by so fast. I can't even.
> 
> Wanted to give them a happy time.


	7. Asta II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno wants to help Asta, however, he can only do it if he gains his confidence and trust. Standing in his way is Asta's insistence on calling him "new guy." Confused if he knows he is his Yuno, Yuno acts standoffish, pushing him away until he can find a way to remind him that he is his Yuno.

Yuno could have sworn he’s seen three different Asta’s today, one who looked like he was determined despite being discouraged by those more fortunate around him, another one that was bright and bubbly, basically the Asta he used to know, and still yet another, the one that behind closed doors seemed to look so weak, vulnerable, scared, and afraid. It was this third Asta that was giving him problems. How should he deal with him? Was soothing and comforting him what he needed or was there something else that needed to be done? Something caused _his_ Asta to get this way and he swore he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what it would take.

Firstly, he needed to do something about the boy clinging to him. While the nature of it brought back fond memories of times where he clutched Asta tightly at night when a nightmare frightened him, or a tree branch scratched the window making him crawl under the covers in fear and Asta calmed him down, going as far as hugging him until he fell asleep, the current situation only made him angry. He hated seeing him like this.

“Asta, get up. You’re overreacting.” He said with his usual level tone, conveying none of his aggravation or annoyance. Asta’s hands reluctantly fell away as he sniffled. While it was kind of cute seeing him this way, Yuno knew he couldn’t give in. He needed to maintain his disinterest, anything to get Asta away from him so he could gather his thoughts and form a plan for understanding him.

“Pull yourself together. I only overexerted myself, nothing to worry yourself over.”

“But you nearly di-.”

Yuno held his hand up stopping him. “Stop, I did not.”

“You were knocked out and struggling to breathe!” Asta declared as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Yuno shook his head as he rose, grabbed his towel, and walked towards the shower. It was tempting to respond to him, but he couldn’t. He really needed to stop talking to him. Bickering with him over the details was starting to make him remember his childhood again, the one that he abandoned, the one that he felt guilty about, the one where he left Asta alone at that rotten orphanage. While it made him think of so many good times, it made him remember the bad. And some of the bad times might have been the reason why Asta was now so sensitive, emotional, and concerned over something as little as overexertion, as if seeing someone in pain sent him into some type of panic.

“But still, _Yu_ -new guy, I’m glad you’re fine.” Asta eventually admitted as his voice pierced the silence. “I was so worried.”

“Look, Asta. The last thing I need right now is your concern or worry. What I need is for you to get me some water and then go away.” Yuno declared as he finally entered the shower. “You have class, you shouldn’t spend your time worrying about the _new guy_ , when you have your own issues to deal with.”

“My own issues?” Asta's smile fell as he stared.

Yuno was unfazed as he proceeded to strip. “Clutching the _new guy_ who fainted acting like they were dying is the first red flag of an underlying issue. Spill it or we’re done here.”

“Why should I tell you?” Asta said as he blushed before turning his head away from Yuno’s naked figure.

“Because, Asta. I’m trying to help.” Yuno said as he gave the boy one final glance before stepping into the shower. “But I can’t help you if you don’t say anything.”

“You’re just a _new guy_ , what, what would you know about anything?” Asta’s protest was hollow and weak as if he was using it to cover his own desperate cries for help and attention. While Yuno wanted to turn around, embrace him, and tell him that he wasn’t alone, he couldn’t. Not right now, not while Asta still couldn’t figure out that he was _his_ Yuno.

In the shower, he wondered if Asta simply couldn’t recognize him. In the eight years since they last saw each other, his body underwent several changes that might have made him unrecognizable to his friend. His hair was longer, he was significantly taller, and his facial features were more defined. While he didn’t think it was that dramatic of a change, Asta may have.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Instead of hoping and waiting for Asta to recognize him, he would confront him himself. If he showed him something that may jog his memory, such as the locket he always wore, or the photo that showed proof of their connected past, then maybe Asta would finally realize who he was.   

Hopeful that he could show him his locket, he quickly finished up in the shower. As he emerged, he was disappointed that Asta was nowhere to be found. All that was left of his presence was a water bottle and a hastily scribbled note with directions to his next class. Crumbling it up in anger, he sat down and thought.

His hasty ill-thought out decision earlier, to be standoffish and push him away, brought a repercussion that he hadn’t anticipated. Now, faced with it, he didn’t know if he would see Asta again today. Grumbling that he would have to either scour the entire school for him, try to talk with the people from his homeroom earlier, or beg Leo later for information on him, he quickly got dressed and went about his day.

* * *

While homeroom was spent with the Black Bulls and others, Yuno's main class was spent with Golden Dawn students. Class with these elite students went about as he expected. Most of them acted pretty stuck up, high off prestige and fame that their families wealth and power brought. Fortunately, because of their conceited and oftentimes cocky attitudes they tended to stay to themselves, making it easy for him to focus on the lesson, that is, until they broke out into groups for a project.

“And Yuno,” the teacher, a well-built man with no eyebrows spoke as he pointed. “You’re with Mimosa and Klaus.”

“Mr. Tium, I object. I can’t work with someone who fraternizes with barbarians and hooligans. It’s beneath me.” Klaus stated as he stood and pointed at Yuno. Several heads turned to meet Yuno’s gaze, nodding with Klaus’s declaration.

“Uhm Klaus, that shouldn’t.” Mimosa piped up weakly tugging his arm imploring him to sit down. While her attempt to defend Yuno was admirable, he wished she didn’t. She brought him unnecessary attention. She flashed an apologetic smile Yuno’s way as she tried to appease Klaus's objections. He shut her down with a hand wave and continued to speak.

“For all we know, his grades could be lacking just like the company he surrounds himself with. Involving himself with the Black Bulls, how shameful.” Most of the class groaned at the name as they listened intently. “I will not take a chance and let him sully my good grades.”

Murmuring broke out as other students arrived at the same conclusion and agreed. Yuno sat quiet and listened wondering what type of hierarchical structure did this Royal Clover Academy have that pit everyone against the Black Bulls and the Crimson Lions. He almost wished to switch into the classes with the others, at least there this stifling, crushing, antagonistic, and unfair environment wouldn’t be present.

“Klaus, thank you for sharing your opinion,” Mr. Tium stated as he waved his hand shushing the class. “But Yuno, just like you and the others, placed into this grade with shining colors. In fact, you should feel honored that someone that scored high enough that the leaders of each cohort wanted him, joined our class.”

While many students gasped in shock, others such as Klaus stared open mouthed at their teacher before turning to stare at Yuno. As his glasses slid down his nose, he closed his mouth promptly, before attempting to speak perhaps to say an apology, but he only held it in. He coughed before pushing his glasses up. “Is that so?”

“If there are no more objections, then please begin. Be mindful of the deadline, this will require work outside of normal class hours.” Mr. Trium passed out their papers as the students rearranged their desks.

“Sorry about Klaus,” Mimosa said as she passed the papers across their connected desks. “He's very passionate about his grades.”

“Seems like an understatement.” Yuno commented dryly as he stared at the paper.

Klaus seemed accosted as he stared at him. “Are you judging me?”

“Klaus, he means no harm, I’m sure of it, Right Yuno?”

Yuno barely gave her any sort of acknowledgment as he turned his attention to the paper. The assignment was unremarkable and pretty easy which made him think that Klaus's theatrics earlier were unnecessary and uncalled for. Even if the Black Bulls and others were beneath him, someone had to go out of their way to actually fail this assignment. He glanced at Klaus wondering if he reached the same conclusion. By the way his eyes met his, and he coughed as he turned his head away, he figured that he did indeed.

“Oh Yuno, you were with the Black Bulls earlier? Did you perhaps catch their names?” Mimosa asked curiously.

He wondered if he should say anything. If she had the same antagonistic view towards people who were like Asta, then he would add her to the list of people he would go out of his way to avoid, of which Klaus was at the top of the list.

“Oh I don’t mean them any harm,” she said as if realizing his thoughts. “My cousin, Noelle, silver hair, twin tails, is there.”

Vaguely familiar with her description, he nodded. “My homeroom is with the Black Bulls.”

“They’re such a sweet bunch, especially Asta. He has a heart of gold,” she said dreamily, blushing as she looked away.

Yuno looked at her with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. Asta with a heart of gold? That was the Asta that he remembered and the Asta he wanted to see. But Asta making someone blush like a schoolgirl with a crush in a TV show? That was not what he expected. It was Asta. Asta for crying out loud. Asta the boy who he found himself unable to take his eyes off of moments ago, the boy who his thoughts naturally strayed to whenever he was idle, Asta, the one who he dreamed about. Asta had someone else thinking about him the same way? No. Impossible.

As the pencil in his hand snapped in half, Klaus and Mimosa sent him a worrying glance.

“I knew it.” Klaus said with a scowl. “Everyone shows their true colors when faced with adversity. You’re a ruffian just like them.”

“Klaus, don’t be rude. I’m sure.”

“No Mimosa, look at him.  Huffing and puffing, sweating bullets, staring menacingly like a rabid beast.”

Mimosa sighed as she planted a hand on Yuno’s arm. Wrestling it out of her grasp, he stared at her as if she were a thief.

“Yuno, apologize this instant. That unruly behavior was uncalled for.”

“Klaus, please stop escalating the situation. I’m sure he’s not used to such a grueling assignment. Everyone’s eyes are on him, he’s just anxious. Look, we’ll go in the hallway, how about that, Yuno?” Mimosa suggested as she beckoned Yuno upwards, to which he agreed. She excused them out of the classroom and led him to the fountain.

As water flowed from the bird’s beak and into the pool below, water droplets floated and fell on Yuno. It was refreshing and helped cool him down, allowing him to center his thoughts on the situation. He honestly didn’t know what overcame him. It wasn’t unlikely that Asta would have friends. In fact, it was normal that he would have them. His ability to draw others close to him, a trait which Yuno wished he had, was like magic. No matter where he was, people gravitated towards him. It seemed he never outgrew it, even eight years later.

Yuno wondered why he felt this way. Asta was acting true to his character and Mimosa was simply another person who was caught in his spell and naturally gravitated to him. For her to blush so heavily, there had to be something else going on. Was she in his friend circle, always around him? He stared at her wondering what about her made her so special that he would keep her close to him.

“Are you feeling better now?” She said as she stood in front of him. Her smile was so innocent and so well-intentioned that Yuno wondered if it was that. He wondered if this innocence was how she worked her way close to Asta and developed this feeling. Comparing himself to her, he was way too introverted and standoffish. He might even say he was aloof. Now he really regretted what he did earlier.

Realizing that the blank stare he gave her made her shift her weight uncomfortably he spoke calmly. “I’m fine. The work just got to me is all.” He felt bad for lying to such a well-meaning and caring person, but he couldn’t risk burning any bridges. Among Golden Dawn, she was his only hope for finding Asta. If she was truly in Asta’s inner circle then maybe he should stick around her, see if she runs into him during the day, and observe her and Asta’s interactions. Maybe he could learn something and figure out what he lacked.

She sighed, relieved. “I’m glad. I thought it was something serious and I would have had to take you to the nurse. Not that I’m opposed to doing that or anything.” She said with a polite giggle.

“So. About Asta, do you happen to see him during the day?” He said matching her lightheartedness.

“Asta?” She said gladly. “Yeah, we sit together at lunch sometime. Do you want me to introduce you to him? I’m sure he’d make a great friend for you, unlike those in our class. Not that Klaus or the others are bad or anything, they’re well-meaning at heart, honest. But it takes awhile to get to know them, and I’m sure you probably want a friend sooner rather than later.”

Yuno struggled to maintain his deadpanned expression as his mind entertained thoughts of Mimosa and Asta eating lunch together, feeding each other, blushing at each other, even sharing the same straw.

“I think I’m fine. I’d like to get back to class now,” He said as he kept his teeth from clenching. He needed a distraction and he needed one fast. If he didn’t, his mind would continue to fill with other romantic and outlandish scenes. Mimosa would be the death of him, he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo is over so back to this story. 
> 
> Memory plotline will be resolved very soon, premise behind it is Asta's poor memory, hinted several times across the previous chapters that he kind of sorta knows, but he just needs that final push from Yuno.
> 
> ~~~Also in the Jump Festa Thanksgiving Special, they play Tennis, what a coincidence considering tennis in the 2nd/3rd chapter here~~~
> 
> ~~~Also the anime covered Asta's cursed arms, the premise for my very first BLack Clover fic (cursed), that plotline still has a special place in my heart, like I cry everytime I heard Asta give that speech about never giving up and everyone watches him, and then the next day when he cries realizing how everyone is doing whatever they can, like its so heartfelt and emotional~~~
> 
> Thanks for comments, clicks, etc. While I write just to make myself happy, it is nice knowing others were interested enough to click into your fic.


	8. Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno's plan to confront Asta at lunchtime were abandoned as the company Asta associated himself with annoyed and aggravated Yuno to no end.

Yuno remained vigilant as his eyes searched the mobs and mobs of students entering the lunch room for that familiar tuft of ashy blond hair. While he thought that Asta’s very short stature would make it hard to see him in the middle of any sort of crowd, he hoped his association with the bad reputation of the Black Bulls would keep people from crowding around him. If so, then he would race from his seat and intercept Asta before he could reach his classmates, pull him to a nook or cranny tucked away outside, and finally confront him about his past and his identity.

Though he wondered how Asta would react? Would he be that bubbly, happy, cheerful self Yuno caught a glimpse of during their dodgeball match, or would be furious and disappointed that Yuno had the gall to appear before him after he abandoned him back in the day? Or maybe Asta would be the Asta he remembered and treat him like the _younger brother_ he loved treating him as when they were in the orphanage.

As Mimosa bumped his arm and whispered a much too polite apology, his thoughts were temporarily interrupted. He side-eyed her and frowned remembering that she saw Asta in a way that he could only say was different than a brother. It was a way that he couldn’t quite understand and a way that he couldn’t relate to. What was it like to be with someone that could make your face turn red just from the very thought of them noticing you? What was it like to be with someone that could make you squirm in glee while you sat beside them? What was it like to squeal in pleasure from just hearing that person say your name? As he sat there wondering if there was a way that he could answer those questions for himself, Mimosa poked his arm, getting his attention. “It’s Asta,” she said as she pointed.

Yuno nearly got up but what he saw only kept him in place. In the center of a group of students wearing white robes, stood a very nervous and uncomfortable looking Asta. Some glasses wearing black-haired girl grinning much to wildly, hung from his neck. She whispered and giggled in his ear before she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Looking disgusted, Asta gagged while he tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she only held him tighter as she laughed. The other guys snickered at him, before heading to the lunch-line, pushing others out of the way.  

While he thought he should save Asta from these, these hoodlums he imagined Klaus would say, he simply couldn’t. He was paralyzed with shock and confusion wondering how Asta could associate himself with people like them. The company they belonged to didn’t suit Asta at all. How he could sit and associate himself with people who knocked people out of the way, antagonized people to leave an occupied lunch table, or even be around someone that he clearly didn’t like, was beyond him.

Though he figured it was probably because of the girl by his side. Just watching her made his stomach churn in disgust. The way she continued to invade his personal space, obnoxiously clinging to him as if her life depended on it, was sickening. He thought she would tone it down a bit when they finally took their seat at their table, but he found he couldn’t be anymore wrong. It was as if sitting down was an open invitation to fully flaunt her dominance over him for all the world to see. It was unnerving how she literally draped herself over him and pushed her face to his even as they sipped from their juice boxes or ate their food.

Yuno felt his blood pressure rising by the minute. As he looked around him wondering if anyone else thought what he was seeing was anything but normal, he was grateful that Mimosa was there to at least explain things.

“I’m sorry, Yuno.” Mimosa apologized profusely as if she were the cause of Asta’s predicament. “I didn’t realize Sally and the others were back.”

“They’re a blemish on our good school’s name. I do not understand why the principal continues to keep them around. All the problems they cause, it’s a distraction,” Klaus added with a grimace.

Mimosa, bless her heart, seemed to have nary a bad bone in her. “I’m sure he’s willing to give them a chance, maybe he sees the good in them and will hope they change someday.”

Yuno wished that day were today. He honestly didn’t know how much more he could take. As Asta tried to push her away and free himself of her unrelenting hold, Yuno grew agitated. If it hadn’t been for Leo’s reminder to not get involved with some of the people in this academy, he might have raced over and pried Asta away from her. For now, he only sat, watched, and listened to whatever his classmates had to say.

“They really need to stop acting like that. It’s very unbecoming of students of our academy,” Klaus spoke with an air of indignation.

While Yuno found himself agreeing, he wondered if it had been anyone else, perhaps himself in her shoes, would he really want to stop acting that way. As he imagined himself hanging off Asta like an oversized shirt, or clinging to him like a vine on a tree, he also imagined seeing Asta acting like he did before him, a scared, frightened boy who wanted to do anything in his power to get away from his captor. Just imagining himself receiving such a look from him was enough to bring an indescribable pain to his heart. He quickly shook his head, distracting himself from whatever feeling this was as he spoke to his classmates. “How long has it been going on?”

“For quite some time, right Klaus?” Mimosa answered sadly.

“The start of the year to be precise,” Klaus said, surprising Yuno that he somehow kept tabs of the _scum_ of the school.

“It’s been that long? It felt like it was yesterday when he was just sitting here with us teasing _Four-eyes_ as he liked to say.”

Klaus lightly blushed as he pushed his glasses up hiding his expression. “That’s because it was yesterday, Mimosa.”

“Aw, you see Yuno, Klaus isn’t all _Black Bulls are ruffians_ he’s a big softie at heart,” Mimosa teased as she poked him.

Klaus swatted her finger away. “I’ll have you know, Asta is only an exception, and that’s only because it’s our duty, as proud and upstanding students in the Golden Dawn to look after those around us. We can’t look down upon those who are,” Klaus paused as Mimosa lightly pinched him stopping him from continuing. He eyed her suspiciously, but only nodded as he met her sympathetic smile. Yuno would have questioned them about it, but he suddenly made eye contact with Asta.

Asta looked mortified, whether it be from the _new guy_ seeing him in such a state or from the rotten way he was being treated by Sally, Yuno didn’t know. However, he did know that his patience was growing very thin as he watched. He didn’t know how much longer he could watch this girl take advantage of Asta like this.

Now done eating, she kept herself occupied by playing with his face, as if it were some cuddly plaything that she could poke and prod. From poking him on his cheek to squeezing his nose to even at one point licking some stray food off the side of his mouth and kissing him afterwards, she honestly couldn’t be any more annoying and aggravating. Yuno, however, had enough when she finally moved in and nibbled on Asta’s ear. The way he perked up in fright, shrieking high pitched like before covering his mouth, and looking at Yuno with eyes literally begging him for help, caused Yuno to jump out of his seat and make his way to her.

“Yuno, stop, you can’t, Sally is his, his girlfriend,” Mimosa cried as she tried to grab him by the arm. However, he only moved it out the way and continued to move.

Klaus stood but soon realized it was far too late, Yuno was already halfway there.

Talking in the cafeteria ceased as everyone’s eyes and ears were fixed on Yuno who walked with purpose in his step towards the table with the students wearing the white robes. It was as if everyone was waiting with bated breath to see what would happen, did someone finally have the balls to stand up to these antagonizers who threatened to disrupt the school's order? Was someone finally willing to save the poor boy who was caught up in whatever devious scheme this _girlfriend_ had for him?  

Sally and the others at her table were unperturbed as they sat in their own worlds. Even Yuno’s arrival at their table was met with little to no fanfare. Maybe someone batted him an eye or two, but otherwise he was ignored. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat and placed a hand on Asta’s shoulder that they finally acknowledged his presence.

“Asta, I was hoping you could show me to my next class. You did such a great job earlier,” Yuno said as coolly as possible. He especially ignored Sally beside him as he kept his eyes fixed on Asta. In no way would he accept or even acknowledge someone like her as a friend of _his_ Asta. No way at all.

Whether it was from shock and surprise that someone finally realized the precarious situation he was in, or if it was from the girl who only snuggled closer to him, Asta’s mouth only moved up and down as no sound came out. Sally though answered for him.

“Asta, who is this? You didn’t tell me you got yourself a new friend,” she said merrily poking him in the side.

Asta gulped nervously as he finally looked at her. “I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything. Really, he’s, he’s just the new guy. I had to show him around is all, and I still have to…so uhm if you don’t mind.” He hastily pulled himself away from her, but her grip remained strong.

“But Asta this is our special time. We need to make up for all the time that I missed. You promised me that you would always make time for me. Remember?”

Asta all but spoke through clenched teeth as he looked at his still full plate. “I know, Sally, but this won’t take me that long. I promise.”

“Rades,” Sally moaned as she titled her head at one of the other boys at the table. He grunted as he scowled at Asta. “I think Asta has forgotten what he promised me. Do you think you can help jog his memory?”

Rades’s purple hair flowed in the breeze as he quickly leaned across the table and gripped Asta by the collar of his robe, pulling him up from his seat, and nearly dragging him across the table. Trays clattered drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. However to these two it seemed as if they were the only people in the world. Asta looked in abject horror at his classmate who stared at him with bloodshot eyes through his overgrown bangs. His hands tugged at Rades's wrist trying to free himself, however Rades was just too strong.  Just as Rades was about to growl, Yuno’s hands suddenly appeared beside Asta’s, gripping just as tight if not more than he was.

Several students in the cafeteria gasped as they watched the scene. From Yuno’s periphery, however, he could see that familiar mob of vermilion hair bobbing up and down as it hastily navigated through the throng of students towards him.

Rades’s eyes flashed with annoyance as he trained his eyes on Yuno. “Hah?! Asta, when did you get such a spunky friend? Do you think he needs to learn a lesson too? You do know what happens when someone crosses our paths, don’t you?”

Yuno stood his ground as he held onto him. He didn’t care if he left a bruise or even broke this guy’s wrist, all he wanted was for him to let go of Asta.

“Yu-new guy, it’s, it’s alright. Really, just, just ask someone else, like I know, ask Leo to take you to where you need to go. I’m sure he’ll do just as good as a job as I will. Really.” Asta gripped Yuno’s wrist lightly, hoping that maybe it’d be enough to get him to pull away.

Neither Rades or Yuno let go of their captee, leaving them locked in an awkward triangle of teenage tension. Breathing haggard, eyes focused and nearly unblinking, and grip tight, it was a moment where they were in a stalemate of strength and wits. It could have lasted ages if Leo’s sudden arrival hadn’t distracted everyone.

“Yuno!” Leo shouted as he arrived. Whatever he was about to say next was swallowed as he met Asta’s pleading eyes. As his _self-proclaimed_ eternal rival, it was a look that Leo must have been all too familiar with for he only nodded softly before turning to Yuno. His brilliant blue eyes usually filled with youthful excitement and a passion that couldn’t be extinguished looked so dull and murky, as if everything that he knew was hidden behind a cloud of fear and uncertainty. His shaky voice conveyed his emotions perfectly. “Yuno, I was just looking for you. T-t-t-that thing I told you about is happening right now. We need to go, you know, like right now.” He tugged Yuno’s arms, hoping to pull him off Rades.

When Yuno didn’t budge, Asta quickly chimed in. “Yeah, Yuno. Go.”

Hearing his name from Asta’s lips in such a pained state broke something in Yuno. His grip fell away from Rades wrist as he met Asta’s eyes. Marvelous green eyes that he could lose himself in were now just as cloudy and dark as Leo’s. Though unlike his, where a smidgen of his usual self was still there, in Asta his former self seemed absent, gone, and replaced by feelings that were full of pain and dark emotions.  

Asta seemed taken aback by Yuno’s expression and his disquieting response.  He closed his eyes as if he were trying to hide from him, like he regretted making Yuno make such a face. “Please Yuno, just go.” He said softly, hoping to make him leave.

As Yuno gave up whatever remaining fight was in him, he followed Leo, allowing him to grab him by the wrist and pull him away. As they nearly left the cafeteria, Yuno couldn’t help but cast another glance at Asta. It seemed he had the same idea and met his eyes. His eyes shimmered in sadness and sorrow as he gave him an unconfident smile, before turning around and letting himself get toyed with by Sally. Yuno clenched his fist swearing to all things that were holy that he’d find some way to pull Asta away from those people, even if it was the last thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sally and Rades fans, but. Yeah. Also she would totally be like, never forget when she captured Asta in canon.


	9. Saving Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that everyone purposefully avoids helping Asta, Yuno's decides to do something about. Unfortunately, what he sees is too much for him to handle.

Leo pulled Yuno through the many empty halls and out into the promenade. Several students nearly offered him a high five but pulled their hands down when they saw his worried face. They cast him a concerned glance as he passed them by, however he promptly ignored them as he focused on his destination.

While Yuno lackadaisically followed him, he couldn’t help but wonder where they were going.  At first, he thought Leo would simply reprimand him for causing the incident in the cafeteria and would stop at some alcove or nook in the school to confront him privately about it. However, after pulling him outside and leading him through this scenic route, he was left unsure and confused. While he would have sought clarification and asked him about where he took him, he honestly didn’t want to talk to him just yet. If he did, he knew Leo would immediately confront him about the cafeteria, a topic that still filled his mind. Asta’s face, full of its begging, pleading, and sadness in those cloudy, murky, green eyes, just wouldn’t go away.

As the walk went on, he began to understand Leo’s motive. The out of the way journey with its beautiful scenery was supposed to be a distraction, something to take his mind off Asta and to give him a natural way to calm down and relax himself. In some ways it worked. His eyes naturally moved to the sights and sounds around him.

The path occasionally traced a slow-moving river. The water lapping over the rocks, splashed in just the right way to send water droplets flying. Caught in sunlight angled perfectly, tiny rainbows appeared to float above the waters surface. Below it, the occasional school of guppies darting around among some of the rocks and grasses in the water looked pretty. The water was only one aspect of the scenery.

While students occupied many of the flower beds filled with red tulips, or lay in the fields among the yellow daffodils, others lounged under beautiful cherry blossom trees. Flowers carried by the breeze circled around everyone before they landed in their hair, on the path, or in the river. Pinks, reds, and yellows were everywhere.

Yuno watched as a couple or two lay against each other and casually picked flowers out each other’s hair or off each other’s cheeks. Afterwards, they laughed before they gave each other chaste kisses. With the way the breeze ruffled their hair just perfectly and the sunlight made their skin radiate beautifully, it looked like it was a scene out of the many romance movies he found himself avoiding whenever he decided to click on the TV in the Vangeance household. While he often rolled his eyes at them, wondering who would be willing to embarrass themselves doing something so cheesy in public, now he found himself blushing and unable to turn his eyes away.

The way they looked so happy, beautiful, picture-perfect, and honestly like they were straight out of a movie left him feeling so envious and jealous. He wanted to experience it. He wanted to live it. To have a significant other who would lay across him under the tree, pick flowers out his hair, lean and kiss him, and love him made him feel all warm and tingly inside. Though this feeling was fleeting as he remembered he had no one to make him feel that way. He was single, and he was lonely.

There was a time in his life when he wasn’t lonely. There was a time in his life where he had someone that made him feel warm. There was a time in his life when that person was Asta. Though just as fast as he thought this, he tripped stumbling a few steps before regaining his balance. Looking behind him for that betraying rock or that loose brick in the path, he saw nothing. It was as if he tripped on nothingness. Looking confused as Leo tugged him as if he didn't just stumble, he realized that his mind, as cruel as it was, played a cruel trick on him. Was it merely coincidental that he thought of Asta, just after thinking of such a romantic scene, or was there a reason? And now with Asta still lingering in his mind, his imagination ran wild. He smiled as he pictured Asta grinning while lying in his lap, looking focused for just one moment as he concentrated to pick a flower petal out of Yuno’s hair, and then when he did get it, quickly beckoned him to lean closer before he could quickly kiss him, before falling back and giggling.

Yuno struggled to wipe away the smile he knew he wore as he tried to come to grips with his thoughts. He felt guilty for thinking of Asta that way. What was wrong with him today? First having Asta on the mind all the time, then finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from Asta’s hands, or even his entire body, and then wanting to be more than just a _younger brother_ to him, and now this. None of this made sense. None of this seemed normal or even acceptable. It was his first day seeing the boy after eight years! The only feelings he should have are nostalgia and fondness and abundant happiness for finally reconnecting with him not feelings of affection and romance and jealously and envy.  

Jealously and envy. While the thought of Asta having feelings for Mimosa still annoyed him, the thought of that Sally girl being his girlfriend frustrated and infuriated him. That horribly frightening girl had Asta wrapped around his fingers. She held him captive in her dirty nasty clutches. Looking at a tree, all he could picture was that girl leaning over Asta, clutching him, licking all up and down his face, and Asta squirming, moaning, groaning, crying and trying to get away from her. It was a frightening thought that would give him nightmares if he continued to think about it.

Thankfully, Leo, with his excellent timing, chose that moment to shake his wrist, tug him to sit, and ask him the unavoidable question. “Yuno, what were you thinking back there?”

Honestly, he wasn’t thinking. He was only reacting. “Asta, needed help,” he said as he sat and stared at him.

Unbefitting of his impulsive nature, Leo was surprisingly slow to speak as if he was calculating his response.  “Help? He needed help? That was his _girlfriend_. He was fine.”

“His girlfriend? What type of girlfriend treats their boyfriend like that? No. He wasn’t fine at all.” Yuno shook his head as he remembered Asta’s green eyes, clouded with sadness, sorrow, and despair. “He was begging me, pleading, asking for help. The way he looked, Leo. I couldn’t ignore it.”

Leo’s gaze settled on the water as if he were doing everything in his power to avoid looking at him. “You could have ignored it, like everyone else has.  It’s not like she’s hurting him or anything. He’s always been fine.”

“He’s always been fine?” Yuno repeated as he stared. “He’s always been fine?”

Leo’s gaze softened. “He has. He’s stronger than you or anyone else thinks. No matter what happens, no matter how often he’s knocked down, he always bounces back up, roaring and raring to go. You should see him. The way he swings that racket like its nobody’s business. Whew how far that tennis ball can fly. It’s amazing!”

While Leo’s eyes sparkled in admiration for Asta, Yuno sat still, only clenching and unclenching his fist as he struggled to not lash out in anger at Leo and anyone else who was in on this, this, this whatever it was. No wonder Klaus avoiding the topic or why Mimosa tried to get him to stand down, or even why Leo himself was so cautious about it. There was some established order, some unwritten rule that everyone was in on that they forgot or failed to clue him in on. Though even if he knew in advance, he would have stepped in anyway. There was nothing that he could imagine that would allow him to sit there and watch Asta get harassed by her.

While it was great that people acknowledged Asta’s character, or even praised his strength, it was sad knowing that they avoided doing anything to help him when he needed it. It was no wonder Sally and even the people around her were so bold. No one wanted to intervene. Everyone thought things would get better on their own. No one saw what Yuno saw, the cuts, the bruises, the blood that Asta so expertly hid under his clothes. He couldn’t help but imagine that that Rades guy and the others literally had a field day with Asta. Poor Asta.

“Look Yuno, I know how you feel. I feel the same way.” Leo spoke as he watched a guppy swim.

Odd, Yuno thought. If he really knew how he felt, then he would have intervened. They may share an admiration and perhaps some sort of connection with Asta, but they definitely didn’t share the same feelings about his well-being.

“But this is for the best.” Leo continued as the fish swam away. “We’re, you know, from a different place in life. We can’t get involved in the things that people like Asta and Sally are involved in. We may play on the same team, go to the same school, and may even be rivals, but the truth is we’re from different worlds.  We couldn’t be any more different than them.”

“And what sets me apart from Asta? We’re from the same world too, or did you forget that I came from an orphanage as well?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Leo finally turned, looking at him apologetically.

“Then what did you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Yuno. Do I really need to say it? You’re not blind. You’ve seen what he wears. The torn clothes that are short and faded, steel clogs since his fabric shoes are full of holes, and a second-hand robe that’s seen better days, it’s a miracle that the stitching still looks like a bull. Even his sports gear. You know that he’s using what I used when I was younger?”

Yuno heard enough. He nearly walked away before Leo grabbed his wrist. “Let me go. You spout the same rhetoric as everyone else. Everyone cares more about their money, position, and reputation than they do about the people around them. Asta is hurting, Leo. Asta is calling, crying for help. And all you and everyone else cares about are yourselves. Unless you’re planning to do something about Asta, then I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say about it.”

“Please Yuno, wait.” Leo’s grip tightened, keeping him in place. “There’s nothing we can do about it, not against them. You don’t know what Sally and her crew, those Eye of the Midnight Sun or whatever gang it’s called are capable of.  If you get involved, you or the people around you could get hurt, even your family.”

Odd was that supposed to scare him he thought. His family was already involved. His family was already hurt. Asta, his _self-proclaimed_ older brother, had those scratches, cuts, scrapes, fresh wounds littering his stomach, and, from the way he strained in the locker room, probably his chest, arms, and legs as well. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how long this has even been going on.

“Listen Leo, Asta is my family. I’ve known him for as long as I remember. I’m going to find a way to save him even if it hurts me.”

Leo’s grip fell away as he was left speechless. His head fell as if he realized there was nothing he could say or do to stop Yuno. Yuno didn’t even bat him an eye as he turned and walked back into the school.

* * *

Yuno’s mind was such a mess that he all but shut everyone out of his life as the rest of the day went on. Mindlessly accepting assignments, doing them with putting in as little brainpower as possible, and barely acknowledging anyone who spoke to him, he was essentially on autopilot. A part of him felt guilty whenever Mimosa cast him a concerned glance, or Klaus made some type of comment about some ancillary detail no one really cared about just to get his attention, or even how a few of the other students mentioned his association with the Black Bulls and that mess of a situation in the cafeteria, however, he had something more important to think about.

Asta was still an ongoing problem that grew from a mere inconvenience to a massive problem that left him picking his brain for a solution. He honestly didn’t even know where to even start with trying to save him.  From what Leo seemingly let slip, Sally and that Rades guy belonged to some gang that seemed to have some type of overwhelming influence that scared students from doing anything to land in their radar. The idea that kids from families with wide ranging influence, reputations generated from a long family history of achievements, and so much money that couldn’t even be spent in a lifetime, were afraid of people who lacked any of it made Yuno stare in concentration. Perhaps he could use it to their advantage.

Though maybe not.  He couldn’t imagine Asta’s face at the knowledge that he bought him off Sally and Rades for most or even all the money in his name.  The boy would feel horrified at that knowledge, or even totally against it.  At worst he might even say he needed to pay him back for it. If only there were a way to do it in a way that Asta couldn’t find out? He just needed to find where Sally and Rades hung out.

* * *

“Yuno,” Mr. Tium called just after the end of day dismissal bell rang. Yuno stopped putting away his school materials as everyone filtered out of the doorway. Alone with his teacher, he slowly walked up to him.

“Leafing through your file, I saw that you haven’t declared an extra-curricular activity or school club to participate in.  Although you’re a midyear transfer student, you’re still required to engage yourself in one of these activities that enrich your mind.” After digging through a stack of papers, his teacher handed him a sheet of paper.

Yuno glanced at it as his teacher continued to speak.

“I’d suggest looking at the sports clubs for spring, such as golf, tennis, and such if you have the talent. Some other clubs such as visual arts, home economics, business and investment, may also be options. Decide by the end of the week.”

“Is the going home club an option?” Yuno asked dryly.

Mr. Tium let out a dry laugh as he tidied up his papers. “Unfortunately, until one of its participants stays behind to assume leadership duties, it will not be recognized as an official club.”

Yuno smiled at his teacher’s reasoning before going back to his desk and packing his bag. He moved as slow as possible, waiting until the teacher left the room before he decided to leave. Once he did, he commenced his search for the gang, focusing first on nooks and crannies that would easily be overlooked.

Using the map Asta made for him earlier, he made his way back to the locker-room. Standing there, his eyes settled upon one of the many corridors that branched off from it. Loose racks holding sport balls and other storage containers sat in one, while in another, several wrapped crates of boxes and food were neatly stacked against the wall, while the final one appeared to be a storage space for extra desks.

With so many options he found it difficult to decide. While he could explore each one, he wanted to confront them as fast as possible. The sooner he could get to Asta the better. Unable to decide, all he could do was put himself in the mindset of a _highschool gang member_ and choose the one that looked the most inconspicuous _._

As Yuno passed the desks, he couldn’t help but notice the film of dust coating the desks, as if they’ve been here for a long time, undisturbed and allowed to collect dust. _BINGO_ rang in his head, which he promptly shook off as he made his way through the corridor. Footsteps echoing around him, and lights flickering ahead, he felt it was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Like something could jump out at him from one of the overhead vents, or some type of supernatural creature could visualize from the floor and pull him. Just as he was about to shake the thoughts away, a loud screeching sound, as if a desk was moved, reverberated in the distance.

Gripping his heart as he hit the wall beside him, he took a moment to calm himself, nearly swearing that he would take a break from watching those movies with Leo and Mr. V again.

Silly thoughts like those vanished as he heard voices.

“Shut up, are you trying to tell them we’re here?”

“Can it pipsqueak, you brought this on yourself. Do you know how embarrassed Rades and Sally were?”

The voice was tiny and strained and familiar. “I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh really?”

The answer never came as he heard heavy pained breathing and occasional shrieks as thudded sounds as if someone were being kicked and punched echoed around him. Having heard enough, he raced to the end of the hall. That voice, those pained grunts. It was unmistakeable. It was Asta, and these people, whoever they were, were hitting him. They were hitting him, punishing him, for something that was Yuno’s fault.

“That will teach you to mess with us, you idiot!” He heard as he ran.

“Dumb fool!”

“I said,” Asta cried as those same thud-like sounds echoed. “I’m sorry. Please believe me, I’m so, so sorry.”

As he finally reached the end of the hall, he all but collapsed from the sight before him. In front of two white robed guys lay Asta. Clothes disheveled and torn, blazer abandoned, and steel clogs tossed somewhere in the distance, Asta looked terrible. Curled on the ground, clutching his stomach, he whimpered, groaned, and shook, as he cried.

Not even acknowledging the surprised faces of the white robed villains in front of him, he pushed pass them as he crouched at Asta’s side, nearly reaching for him but pulling his hands back as he wondered if he should even touch him. What if he hurt him, or broke him, or something of the like? All he thought to do was to just say his name, tell him he was here, and try to help him or something.

“Asta, it’s me, it’s me, Asta. Yuno.” He cried as he lightly touched the boy.

As he heard him whimper some form of acknowledgment his trained stoic demeanor built through years of dealing with aristocrats fell apart at the seams as he openly cried in a way that reminded him of himself back in the old days. Crying at every little thing, only stopping when _his Asta_ was there to tell him it would be alright, he found himself reverting to his old self.

The sight of his hero, his savior, reduced to a small, frightened, pathetic, and hurt boy before him, made him cry even more. He didn’t even care if he was being a crybaby, he just cared about Asta. His Asta, he just wanted him back to the way he remembered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year.


	10. Protecting Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno realizes crying won't save Asta, so the only thing he does is do like Asta, use himself as a shield to protect him.

“Oi pipsqueak, is this that pesky maggot Rades mentioned?” One of the white robed students asked without any concern for the safety of the students in front of him.

Yuno ignored him as he leaned over Asta protectively as if he were shielding him from anything that would harm him. “I’m here Asta. I’m here for you. Just, just, I’ll.” Yuno mustered as much courage as he could but he knew it was pointless. There was no way he could be brave like Asta was for him. There was no way he could say it with as much confidence and assertiveness as he did when he was younger.

Asta’s voice was so soft that it was nearly imperceptible as he came to his senses. Yuno scrambled to lean even closer just to hear his voice. “New guy, what are you doing here?”

Overjoyed that Asta was responsive, Yuno’s sentences blended together as he spoke in a rush. “I came for you Asta. In the cafeteria, the way you looked, I just couldn’t leave you like that. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, that you were asking for help. I-I-I-I, what are you doing?” Yuno halted his explanation as Asta stirred. He struggled to change positions, sitting up to make level eye contact with him but falling fast as if he were too exhausted to keep himself upright. Feeling Yuno's pitying gaze on him, Asta spoke as soon as he caught his breath.

“Go away. I can handle this.”

Yuno was surprised as Asta, even while exasperated and in pain, still found enough energy to speak and try to push him away.

“No, you can’t Asta, you’re practically, you’re, you.” Yuno couldn’t even begin to describe how he looked to him. He honestly didn’t know how Asta wasn’t screaming in agony or wasn't unconscious from the pain. He looked horrible.

“Hah, it’s just a few cuts and scrapes. I’m used to it.” Asta cracked a grin as he closed his eyes almost as if he were about to take a nap. Yuno panicked wondering if the boy had finally lost his mind. How he could suddenly find something to smile about in this situation, and even feel content enough to relax blew his mind. Though just as he was about to move to examine his head for any type of bump or bruise or other head trauma, he remembered that doing something like that was so Asta like. Even when situations looked hopeless for them, even when the odds were stacked against them, even in the worst situations that that mean old headmaster of the orphanage put them through, Asta could find it in himself to flash Yuno his priceless smile. Reassuring and convincing, it never failed to calm Yuno and allow him to relax even when he thought things were scary or beyond his capabilities, just seeing Asta look at him that way was enough to make him feel better. It was like a resolute promise that he would get them through any ordeal they faced even if it was the last thing he'd do.

The white robed students laughed as they listened to Asta. “Idiot, Dumbsta get over here and get the rest of your punishment. You know we're not done with you, we’ve only just begun!”

Asta flinched as the student’s laughs echoed around them. The way his face fell in abject horror and fright didn’t go unnoticed by Yuno. Hearing Asta suddenly whimper, cower into himself, and tremble in fear broke his heart.

“Leave him alone,” he said as he glared at them hoping to do anything in his power to get them as far away from him as possible. Asta didn’t need this right now.

They wore teasing smirks as they looked at him. “And what if we don’t? You’re gonna cry us to death or something. You’re nothing without your muscle-brained blockhead around.”

Leo. Yuno realized he should have reached out to him, brought him along, maybe then he could have done something. Now, alone, he realized that it was true, he was nothing, he couldn’t do anything but sit here on the ground and cover Asta while crying. He bawled his fists around his pants leg as he bit his mouth as he realized how weak he was. He couldn’t do anything.

“You get it now, don’t you? You’re just as pathetic as the squirt before you. Look at him, shaking, shivering, and scared of us. He can’t even look us in the eye.”

“New guy, run,” Asta said but his voice was drowned out by the voices of the other boys.

“There was a time when he wasn’t such a waste of air, but he learned his lesson pretty fast.” The boy cracked his knuckles as he walked closer. “But it seems he needs a refresher, like a remedial lesson.”

“What do you mean,” Yuno naively asked wondering if answering them might buy sometime for the custodian or a hall monitor to happen to come down this corridor. He hoped.

“Oh, you’re one of those Golden Dawn brats, so you probably don’t know what I’m talking about. It’s where they reinforce what you learned with extra lessons. Since you’re so determined to help, how about I give you a chance too? I’m sure if you were involved in his lesson, he’d learn it much faster and maybe this time it’d finally stick.” Both boys snickered as they approached Asta and Yuno.

Yuno gulped as he stared at their hands. Every rational thought in him told him that he needed to get up, to run, to flee as far as possible and call a hall monitor or Leo to come and diffuse the situation. He couldn’t wait for someone to save the. He needed to do it himself. But with Asta immobilized and injured, he couldn’t leave him. He needed to protect him and keep him from getting hurt even more.

“I won’t let you,” Yuno declared, resigning himself to his fate as Asta’s shield, Asta’s protector. Unable to fight back, all he could do was put himself in the way. It was a bold move that left him trembling and stuttering but he swallowed his fears and stood his ground. “You’ll, you’ll have to get through me first, me and my dead body.” He thought back to when he was younger, when he’d heard Asta say such a thing after one of the visiting volunteers from the church read books to them at storytime. While such a phrase should have been outlandish and silly and certainly minor and forgettable, when Asta said it, it was very inspiring, amazing, and memorable, leaving a lasting impression on him. The way he said it was filled with such remarkable and believable confidence and conviction, like he’d really sacrifice himself for his friends and family, that Yuni was left awestruck and inspired. That day Asta looked so heroic and brave. What he would give to see him like that now.

“Your dead body? What is this, some _manga_? What a joke.” One of the boys said as he crouched face level with Yuno. Cupping his face, gripping it harshly, and starring at him he spoke with surprise. “Someone with such a _pretty_ face is willing to put their life on the line for a cockroach? Give me a break.” He forcefully turned Yuno’s head aside so much that he lost his balance and tumbled over.

Yuno didn’t stay down for long as he scrambled back up and repositioned himself in front of Asta, not even giving the robed student a chance to turn his attention back to him. The guy quickly kneed him in the stomach. Yuno gasped for air as he fell forward, bracing himself on his hand and arm.  Coughing afterwards, he barely acknowledged what was happening. He was kicked and kneed again and again as he fell to the floor. However, he still rose, doing everything in his power to not let him get to Asta.

“Why won’t you stay down?” The guy questioned as he stepped back catching his breath. “You’re just like him, aren’t you? Pesky, annoying, stubborn. Are you trying to get yourself hurt or killed?”

Yuno smirked as he looked at the guy. Being compared to Asta was an honor. Sparring Asta from the pain was worth the aches, bruises, and the blood staining his shirt.

The guy stared at him incredulously before he reeled back ready to kick him again. However just as he did, Yuno was pulled backwards. Landing on his back, he was left looking up at the ceiling, though his vision was soon filled with clear green eyes that were suddenly refreshing to look at, and a smile that was soft enough to lull him into a calming reverie.

“Yu, new guy,” Asta said awkwardly, correctly himself, as the lightest of color dusted his cheeks. “Trying to get one over me or something and make me look bad by stealing my wicked cool and totally _badass_ line right in front of me?” Asta chuckled as his grip fell from Yuno's back as if he used all his energy pulling him.

Yuno’s smile faded as he watched Asta shake and all but lose his balance on his hands and knees that he propped himself up with as a harsh cough wracked his body and made him grimace. Weebly and wobbly, he looked like he was ready to fall any moment, but he maintained his balance as he kept his eyes fixed on the boy below him.

“How you going to up and get yourself hurt on your first day of school. Coach Yami will kill me for this,” Asta said offhandedly once his coughing fit was over.

“Oi, pipsqueak. Did you forget we were in the middle of something?”

The way Asta froze up and shivered as he realized how close they were to them didn’t go unmissed. Yuno was stunned as he tried to shimmy out from under him though he was paralyzed as he saw the robed student lift his foot and kick Asta squarely in the back all but sending him careening downwards and onto Yuno.  Asta sputtered as he threw his hands forward and mustered what little strength remained to keep himself above Yuno. Shaking and shivering, he tried his hardest to stay upright.

“What are you doing?” Yuno said panicked as he locked his eyes on Asta’s closed eyes above him. “Why would you do this?”

“Because,” Asta said between haggard breaths. “I promised you, remember Yu-”

“You’re such an idiot,” the others laughed as they stood beside him interrupting them. “You should have stayed down and let your friend take your punishment for you. You know how it is. Maybe next time you’ll think twice about crossing Rades and embarrassing Sally in front of the entire school. You understand me?”

“Asta, please stop doing this. I can handle them myself. I’ll, I’ll think of something.” Yuno frantically looked around, but the tears falling on his face made him pause.

“There’s nothing for you to handle. This is my problem. I can, I can deal with this. It’s nothing.” Asta flashed him a painful smile as if it would reassure Yuno but all it did was make him panic even more than he already was.

“Dumpsta, I said do you understand me?” Yuno watched in horror as the guy punctuated each word with a kick, each one making Asta sputter and cough more and more. Just as the final one landed, Asta’s listless body finally collapsed as all strength in his arms gave out.

Yuno gasped loudly as he landed on his stomach, nearly winding him. However, he didn’t have much time to care about himself as he panicked wondering if Asta was even breathing. He wiggled his hands out from underneath the boy as he shuffled them around trying to reach his stomach to see if he was even breathing. The guys snickered as they watched Yuno panic.

“That’s what he gets for talking back to us. You’d do well to listen to him next time and let him handle this. Thank the squirt for sparing you. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” They said as they walked away, leaving the two boys alone in the hallway.

“Asta.” Yuno finally stated once his hands landed on his stomach and felt the slightest up and downward movement. “Wake up,” he said as he slowly calmed down.

He shook him a few times trying to wake him up, but to no avail he wouldn’t. While he wanted to be more forceful about it, he honestly didn’t want to hurt him. The slightest of movements or anything could hurt him. The warm blood on his fingers and the stained shirt did a lot to make him wary of doing anything too drastic. Shifting slightly to get into a better position, he decided to lay there and wait for Asta to wake up.

His mind replayed the horror of the afternoon. For the second time this day, something that seemed so simple and inconsequential blew up into something that was far more than what he bargained for. He was only supposed to find Asta, preferably in some club room or the gym, talk to him, show him his locket, and convince him that he was who he thought he was.

Instead, what he got, was a front row seat to a horror movie. It was like living in a nightmare.  Watching Asta suffer at the hands of a gang that was so blatantly out in the open in Royal Clover Academy was heartwrenching and frightening. What was supposed to be hidden in the dark underbelly of the school, was instead something that was acknowledged by everyone and part of the norm. He didn’t understand how this was even allowed and he didn’t even understand how Asta was involved with these people. While he thought it might have only been because he was in some sort of twisted one-sided relationship with Sally, he figured that maybe there was something more to it. With the way these robed students spoke to him, there had to be some type of obligation, or deal, Asta must have struck with them that tied his faith to them.

He needed to find a way to break whatever deal it was and save Asta from this situation. The poor boy before him, while always well meaning and well intentioned, was hurting himself doing this. He could only imagine that whatever deal it was, Asta was content keeping things as is, hurting himself, even going as far as dying for whatever it was as long as whatever or whoever he was doing this for would be protected. The thought made Yuno immediately think of an orphanage, kids that couldn’t fend for themselves and who could only depend on each other for survival. Was Asta doing this for them? Did these robed students do something to them?

Realizing that his _Asta Investigation_ only grew deeper and more expansive than he realized he closed his eyes thinking of how he would go about answering these questions and finding a way to save Asta and whatever Asta was protecting.

* * *

“Yuno, I’m so, so, so sorry. Please wake up, Yuno. Please.”

Yuno wondered if he was dreaming. Asta was saying his name. Asta was really saying his name and unlike before where he said it mindlessly, before correcting himself and saying _new guy_ , like it was a slip of the tongue, he said it in that familiar way that always made him feel a certain indescribable warmth. It was nostalgic. Though it was fleeting as he realized there was panic and distressed mixed in with it, as if something disturbed him.

“Asta?” Yuno said as he slowly cracked his eyes open. Voice groggy he repeated his question as he stared up at the boy. He realized he was laying in Asta’s lap as he sat up back propped against the wall.

“Yuno, it’s.” Asta briefly looked down at him before he focused his eyes on the opened locket in his hand. Yuno stared at it, acknowledging it for what it was.

“Us,” Yuno responded as he knew what he was looking it. It was a picture of the two of them in the orphanage hugging each other.

Asta looked conflicted as his watery eyes focused on Yuno. His voice wavered as he struggled to put his words into a question. “Why, how, I thought.  You?”

“I don’t really.” Yuno was interrupted as Asta lifted him and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him as his body trembled.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Yuno’s heart ached as he listened to Asta’s pained and sad voice. Asta buried his head in Yuno’s shoulder as he cried like Yuno’s never heard him cry before. “I searched, and searched, and searched but I couldn’t. It’s been so hard, Yuno. It's. I don’t know what to do anymore. Yuno. I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own writing made me tear up there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Comforting Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno finally gets Asta to open up.

Asta tightly clutched Yuno as he cried and cried and cried. Yuno wanted to wrap his arms around him, pull him to his shoulder, and rub his back as he whispered words of comfort while he cried on him, like how Asta used to do for him when he was feeling down and distressed, but he couldn’t. Arms practically locked in place and head propped with his ear right on Asta’s heart, all he could do was remain immobile as he listened to Asta’s rapid heartbeat occasionally blend with the sounds of the boy’s heart wrenching crying from above. Tremors occasionally wracked the boy’s body, and jerked Yuno uncomfortably, but he didn’t mind. If he could feel his warmth, stay in his presence, and just be there with him, like he was a safety blanket he could clutch to find comfort, then he was content.

They sat there even as the lights finally dimmed and the bell signaling for the end of after-school activities rang. Tucked away in a back and oft-forgotten corridor in the school, they missed the sounds of the footsteps of their peers rushing home. It was almost as if they were abandoned and left in their own world to deal with whatever troubled Asta. Thinking it was the right time to finally get to the bottom of this, Yuno whispered the boy’s name getting his attention.

Asta reluctantly loosened his grip around Yuno as he responded with a shaky voice as if he feared being left alone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you this long. Weird and all-.”

“It’s fine,” Yuno interrupted as he snuggled just a bit closer, reassuringly, even if uncomfortable. Asta responded positively, reinforcing his grip around him. It was as if Yuno was the only thing keeping him together, and that if he let him go he would fall to pieces.

The remaining tremors Yuno felt vanished as Asta whispered a soft thanks of gratitude. The fear and fright he felt from him seemed to subside as time went on. When he finally felt like Asta was somewhat calmed, he spoke.

“Does this always happen?” Yuno asked, directly jumping into it. Asta tensed and whimpered as if the mere memory was traumatizing.  Realizing what he did, Yuno cursed to himself as he tried to come from a different angle. He spoke cautiously and calmly, softly to not frighten him. “Asta…People want to help you. I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me anything.”

Asta exhaled before he spoke, slightly relaxing from the sound of Yuno’s voice. “There’s nothing anyone can do. No one can help me. I’m trapped.”

“Nothing you can do? What do you mean trapped? You can leave, walk away from that awful girl and ignore the others. You don’t need them. You have the Black Bulls, your classmates, Leo, Klaus, and Mimosa.” He wanted to grind his teeth at the thought of mentioning Mimosa, but now wasn’t the time to feel these _things._ Now was the time to help Asta. Now was the time to try to save Asta. Now was the time to push his own feelings aside and make Asta's feelings a priority.

Asta shook his head. “I can’t involve them. They have their own things to worry about. Why should I bother them with my problems?”

“Because their your classmates, and your friends, and they, they care about you.” Yuno said as he remembered Klaus proudly stating that he looked out for Asta. Yuno almost smiled at the thought that people out here were concerned for him. Though he frowned as he wished Asta could recognize that fact himself instead of thinking he would bother them. If he told them, they would definitely do something, just as Mimosa had done for him, just as Leo had done for him, and just as Klaus had done for him. They were all helpful. 

Asta was silent as he sat in thought. His grip gradually tightened around Yuno as he finally spoke. “I can’t involve them Yuno. I just can’t. I got myself into this and I must handle it myself. I must be strong Yuno. I can, I can get through this on my own.” Asta spoke with sudden shaky resolve as if he was trying to not only convince himself but also convince Yuno that he could do what he insisted.

Yuno sat silent for a bit as he wondered if Asta was trying to maintain his strong _older brother_ persona for him. Was he trying to show him that he could do it, or was he finally realizing that maybe strength alone wasn’t always the solution. Thinking that he needed more answers, he implored further. “Get through what Asta?”

Asta said nothing, as if he was unwilling to answer. Though when Yuno repeated himself, he spoke as if he were annoyed. “Nothing Yuno.  Nothing at all. How about you, how have you been?”

“Asta, its not nothing and we’re not changing the subject. You’re going to tell me right now.” Yuno stated forcefully.

Asta answered tersely. “No, I’m not Yuno.”

“Yes, you are, Asta.” Yuno finally shifted his position as he pushed himself up and away, out of Asta’s grasp. He stared at the boy who suddenly looked disappointed to have his warm protector out of his hands. He looked pitiful and pathetic with his dried snot on his face, and chapped lips. His eyes were lifeless, though as they struggled to avoid meeting Yuno's eyes something flashed back in them making them sparkle ever so gently. It stirred a pleasant feeling within Yuno that reminded him of the past.

“You don’t have to be so forceful about it.” Asta mumbled as he sighed perhaps experiencing the same feeling Yuno did.

Feeling nostalgic as he realized they’d been in this same situation many times before, Yuno couldn’t help but remind him of it. “Why, it’s the same thing you used to do to me, except-”

“We were in different positions. You were crying on my shoulder, soaking my shirt, shaking like a little kid, as I rubbed your back and held you.” The smallest of a smile broke out on Asta’s face as he remembered how closely and dearly he held little Yuno, only letting go when his cries turned to soft sniffles. Back then he’d been the one urging Yuno to speak, but Yuno, his usual coy self wouldn’t say anything.

“Silly Asta, we we’re little kids.”

“No.” Asta quietly laughed. “I was a big kid Yuno, you were a little kid. Always scared, always looking up to me, always following me, always wanting me to protect you. I was your hero, remember?” Asta grinned from the memory.

Yuno wasn’t going to admit it, certainly not to his face especially now that they were older and it would sound downright embarrassing to say it aloud, but it was all true. He always saw Asta as a person who he wanted to be and even a person who he wanted to surpass. Some many ideals he embodied just made him seem to special to him. Even earlier today, the act of bravery Asta displayed and how he put it all on the line to protect him put a smile on his face and inspired him, making him wish he could be just like him. 

Though as he reflected on that same moment, it made him realize that Asta was not perfect. Asta was at times just like him, a kid who had his own weaknesses and someone who had battles they had to face and mountains they needed to climb. Just like he needed Asta in his life in the past, Asta needed someone like that now. He needed someone to save him from whatever he was going through.

“Then let me be your hero, just this once Asta. Let me help you.” Yuno begged.

“You’re not going to let me out of this are you?” Asta’s smile faded as he stared at Yuno.

“No. I won’t. I hate seeing you like this. It’s tearing me up inside, Asta. And you.”

“We’re both torn up inside,” Asta noted as his eyes scanned Yuno’s body landing on each and every scratch, scrape, and cut. They settled for a while on his splotchy white shirt soiled by the dirt and grime of the floor and peppered with the dried blood from the cuts on his stomach. “I’m sorry. Yuno.” Asta admitted as his eyes returned to his face. “I am so, so, so sorry. This. It’s all because I owe them. The church orphanage I’m in owes them, they made a deal to pay for me to come to the Royal Clover Academy so I can have the best chance to be successful in the future, but the church can’t afford it on their own. We, we already barely got by on potatoes to feed everyone and our clothes. It’s why.” Asta paused as he stared down at his own ragged clothes. It was all Yuno needed to know. It explained everything.

“Then let me pay for it, I can try to find away.” Yuno quickly wondered how he could ask Mr. Vangeance about it.

Asta chuckled derisively. “I wish it was that simple, but this place is expensive, and I could never accept it from you or anyone. Sister and Father, they begged so much for me to come here, I can’t just turn it down. It’d make their efforts go to waste.”

“That’s, if you told them what’s been going on then they’d definitely agree.”

“No!” Asta shouted as a look of horror flashed on his. “I can’t tell them about this. It would give them a heart attack.”

Recognizing it as an exaggeration, Yuno tried to get him to calm down. “Asta.”

“I said no, and I’m not taking your or anyone elses money. I’ll just deal with it like I already have. It’s only three years of _hanging out_ with Sally and doing whatever those Eye of the Midnight Sun says. It can't be bad can it? It can't get any worst than this. Right? I can put up with it. I can. I can.” Asta repeated to himself as if he was forcing himself to believe it. But he began to shake, tremble, and convulse, as if the mere thought of it was unbearable.

Yuno grabbed both his hands and clenched him and pulled him towards himself before he completely collapsed. Asta, losing his balance fell forward onto Yuno’s chest. He embraced him as he sought comfort in him again.

“I c-c-can. Can’t I Yuno? Can’t I do it?” Asta asked, wondering if he could.

Yuno sighed as he battled lying to him or telling him the truth. There was no way he could do this for three years, heck there was no way he could even do it for a month or more at this rate. He’d probably get hurt, go crazy, or even die. He honestly needed help, and he needed it fast.

Yuno realized that he was the only person that Asta let somewhat into his heart and the only person privy to how Asta’s life situation was affecting him. Because of this, he decided he would help him even if the boy didn’t even know that he needed it or wanted it. There were things he could do to help, he just had to think about it. Tonight, he promised himself, he’d make every effort to find ways to help Asta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only way to go from here is up. 
> 
> Partial inspiration for this chapter was that recent episode when everyone was helping Asta in secret because if he knew he would tell them not too.


	12. Helping Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leo's help a plan to save Asta is made

Buzzing in Yuno’s pocket disrupted the reverie that Yuno and Asta found themselves in. Sniffling and wiping his eyes, Asta sat up as he fixed saddened, crestfallen eyes upon him. Unable to look at his childhood friend’s teary-eyed face, Yuno reached up and cupped it, wiping a few of the tears away with his fingers. Asta smiled for but one moment before he frowned. It was as if the reality of the situation he found himself in prevented him from finding any sort of lasting happiness.

Yuno wanted to offer him a smile or even a hug, something, anything really, to show him that he’d do whatever he could to help him, but he found it hard to do that. Without anything concrete, he was left to do this itsy-bitsy thing, as if wiping a tear away could help. Still, that barely noticeable smile gave him some hope that Asta wasn’t truly gone. His Asta was still there. He just needed to reach him and hang onto him.

As he thought about it, he realized that he’d seen Asta truly and genuinely smile that day. It was if being around his classmates, friends, or being engaged in sports or other types of activities helped take his mind off the things that bound him and gave him the opportunity to be himself. It was in those moments that Yuno found himself totally enamored by the boy and just really, really, really craving his attention. Perhaps this was the area where he could try to work himself into Asta’s life and find a way to truly save him?

As the phone in Yuno’s pocket buzzed again, Asta broke eye contact and looked at him worriedly. Something immediately clicked in his mind as his face soon reflected absolute and total horror. Before Yuno could ask about it, Asta’s hands were clutching Yuno’s shirt desperately. “Yuno! Yuno! Yuno! It’s so late, it’s so late Yuno! Sister, sister is gonna kill me. I-I-I-I’m so late! Oh my god she’s gonna bury me six feet under. I just know it! Gah!!!!!!!”

“Get a hold of yourself Asta. Just tell her the truth, you’re already going home injured.”

“I can’t do that! I-I-I-need to go. I need to go now!”

Yuno stared at him like he was crazy. In the state he was in, he had no way of walking, let alone getting home. Though those doubts vanished as he watched the boy immediately leap to his feet and stand, at least, until he swayed and fell against the wall.

Breath hard and heavy, Asta remained in place as he caught his breath.  When he did, he finally spoke as he smiled. “I, I, I did it. I can do this. I can do this, Yuno.”

“Yes, yes you can Asta.” Yuno said with a nod of support. Though he was unsure if Asta could really make it home, he knew the boy wouldn’t listen to a word he said even if he told him to stay.

“Can you?” Asta asked as he looked him over. Yuno still sat on the floor in the same position he was in before. Though pain wracked his entire body and he honestly struggled to remain awake as exhaustion tugged at his consciousness, he lied. With all that Asta had going for him, how could he have the boy worrying for him? Asta would practically break if he had one more thing to worry about, he just knew it.

“Of course, I can, Asta. I’m not some weak little boy like you,” Yuno said with a well-timed smirk.

Something familiar twinkled and sparkled in Asta’s eye as he derisively smiled at Yuno. “And what’s that supposed to mean you jerk?”

“Exactly, what I meant.”

“Take it back,” Asta said as he pointed. “Take it back and apologize, you, tall meanie!”

“Why would I take the truth back. You’re shorter than me, so…you’re a little boy.”

“It wasn’t always that way, Yuno! Don’t forget that! Someday, someday, I’ll get taller then you, then I’ll treat you the same way you did me. Just you wait!”

“You want me to wait for a day that will never come?” Yuno softly chuckled as he watched Asta grumble and mumble depressingly.

“Yeah, yeah says the one that can’t do the exercises. Don’t think I forgot how you fell earlier Yuno!” Asta stuck his tongue out as he teased him.

Yuno’s face warmed with embarrassment as he hastily turned his head away. He feigned aloofness, but it came too late as Asta got the reaction he wanted.

Asta chuckled loudly as he maintained his teasing and light tone. “What’s wrong Yuno! Cat got your tongue? Huh?  Or I know, still speechless from having me catch you? You know you never said anything after it happened.”

“Asta go home!” Yuno blurted as he kept his face turned. Honestly, he thought he’d blocked out his embarrassing performance doing pre-workout stretches earlier but with how unnaturally flustered he was by it and the phantom of a feeling where Asta touched him earlier when he held him, he guessed he didn’t forget. It wasn’t even anything special. It wasn’t like he’d never been held by Asta before. In fact, he was held by him a lot, more times than he could even count if he wanted to be accurate, but it was just that this time, there was something new and different about it that it made something stir deeply inside of him and left him feeling weightless and floaty.

“You okay there, Yuno, or? You got quiet?” Asta asked with a curious lift in his voice. “Talk to me.”

Yuno nodded his head as his voice disturbed him from his many thoughts. “I’m fine Asta. Really.” Yuno reiterated even if he really wanted to close his eyes and rest. It was getting harder to think straight and stay awake.

Asta stared at him skeptically, the same way he used to do when Yuno tried to act strong and courageous when often he was anything but that. Yuno knew if he were to say anything else that Asta would totally see through him just as he always did. It was like Asta seemingly still carried every bit of keen perceptiveness as he did when they were younger. He wondered if it would ever be possible to fool him.

Yuno’s phone buzzed once more and distracted Asta, quickly making Asta remember why he got up in the first place. His eyes darted from the exit to Yuno several times before he stopped and eventually groaned as if he were making the decision of a lifetime. “Look, Yuno, I’ll, I’m, I’m sorry. I should stay. I really, really, really should stay.” Asta spoke hurriedly. “But I promised Sister and I’m already so late. I’ll. I’ll send Leo your way okay.”

Yuno was silent as he watched Asta slowly but surely make his way down the corridor and eventually around the corner. As the last of his shadow finally vanished, Yuno sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Finally, he could rest. Finally, he could relax. Finally, he could do nothing.

* * *

Yuno sat up and panted as a sharp painful sting coursed through his body. His head hit the head of whoever it was the towered over him and they both groaned together.

“Wow Yuno, it’s just me. I know you’re mad at me and all, but still, you don’t gotta kill me or something,” Leo said as he rubbed his head while he looked at Yuno through one eye.

“Leo?”

“Yeah, Yuno. Come on, you’ve been here before. My house. My room. You know?” Leo offered him a compassionate smile as he waited for him to get his bearings.

As the pain from his head subsided, the pain across Yuno’s chest returned, making him pant again and again. “What’d you do to me?” He asked through strained breaths.

“I’m trying to fix you up.” Leo held a bottle of antiseptic and a roll of bandages as he sat cross legged on his bed in front of him. “After that stunt you and Asta pulled I can’t take you home. Mr. V would kill me. Heck, my brother already tried to and my sister as well!”

“I need to get home.” Yuno said as he shifted positions. Quick to move, Leo pinned him in place.

“No way, not in that condition Yuno. You’re staying here until you’re rested. I already told Mr. V that you’re staying the night tonight, to help me with my studies.”

Yuno pressed further. “You don’t understand I need to go home. There’s stuff I need to do, Leo. Let me go.” Yuno demanded as he squirmed.

Leo was unmoving as he exerted his strength on Yuno keeping him pinned. Even as Yuno glared daggers at him he stayed where he was. “No Yuno, the only way you’re getting up is if it’s over my dead body, and considering your constitution, both of us know there’s no way that’s happening, especially with what you did today.”

Yuno squirmed a few more times before he gave up and turned his head. He exhaled in aggravation.

“Don’t be like that Yuno. I’m trying to help you.”

“If you we’re really being helpful you’d take me home.”

“Why are you so insistent on this, Yuno?” As Yuno ignored him, Leo sighed. “Guess I’ll have to make you speak. This is going to hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me.”

Before Yuno could even acknowledge what was about to happen, a cool mist was sprayed across a part of his tummy. That cool mist however turned into extreme sharp stinging pain that made him turn his head and grit his teeth as he tried to murder Leo with his eyes.

“You brought this on yourself Yuno. If you’d listened to me and kept your distance from those folks, then we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Yuno clenched the bedsheets tightly as he spoke with anger. “And we wouldn’t be here right now if you were more attentive to Asta.”

“Oh, is this what’s it about?” Leo asked as he stopped what he was doing and stared at him.

“Obviously, Leo.”

“Fine. Fine.” Leo sighed as he conceded. “What do you or did you expect me or anyone to do. I told you the Midnight Sun gang was bad news, but you didn’t believe me. And now you see that I was right. I was right, and you were wrong, and you got hurt. Do you know how that makes me feel?” Leo’s voice was laced with frustration and disappointment. “I was supposed to look out for you Yuno, to protect you from danger at the academy, yet you walked right into it when I wasn’t even looking, just like Asta does every day.””

“You knew?”

Leo looked at him with tears that threatened to pour from his eyes. “Of course, I knew Yuno. Asta’s my friend, okay. This wasn’t the first time I’ve seen him afterschool like that. I mean he doesn’t have to tell me, but it’s pretty obvious when you know you see someone leaning over, clutching their chest and they look like they’ve been crying buckets.”

“Then why?” Yuno struggled to hide his frustration. “Why didn’t you or anyone else do anything?”

“What are we supposed to do? He hasn’t exactly told us what they do to him or why? He just showed up one day and said Sally was his _girlfriend_ and started hanging out with them. After school, he lies saying he got hurt practicing or something. Asta’s the type of guy that wants to get through things on his own and so he doesn’t tell us anything. I, we’ve all tried. We don’t know what to do Yuno.”

Glad that he read the everyone wrong, Yuno’s grip on the sheets lightened. No longer angry or frustrated that the others didn’t care, he looked at Leo in a new light. Just like Asta always cared about his friends around him, Leo did too. Once again something so simple reminded him of Asta. Smiling at the thought, he fixed eyes of hope on Leo and smiled.

“Yuno?” Leo asked through blinking eyes.

“Let’s work this out together Leo. I can’t do this alone.”

“Yuno!” Leo shouted as he finally let tears fall from his eyes. He practically leaped from where he sat and all but embraced Yuno before Yuno slid aside and let him crash right into the pillows and headboard.

“Should have seen that coming.” Leo groaned.

“It’s for earlier.”

“I deserved it, didn’t I?” Leo laughed in his boisterous manner as he quickly reached for Yuno’s hair and ruffled it like there was no tomorrow. Yuno groaned as he tried to wrench his way out of it but to no avail Leo was too strong.

When they eventually parted, Yuno spoke. “So where do we even start?”

“Pay them off? We have a ton of money between us, right?”

“No. Asta would never agree to that, and I think he’d hate us for it,” Yuno said as he remembered Asta’s earnest denial earlier.

“Then what, fight them? No offense Yuno but you, kind of already lost once.”

Yuno rolled his eyes. “Fine, then how about, I don’t know.” Yuno clenched his sheets as ideas didn’t come to him. Leo fell silent as well as he wracked his brains for any idea.

As their eyes searched the room for any sort of idea they both landed on the same thing, Leo’s wall covered in medals, trophies, and certificates for his excellence in sports and physical education. As they shimmered and shined in the room’s lighting, an idea quickly popped in Yuno’s mind. Similarly, it seemed one popped into Leo’s as well as he turned and looked at Yuno.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Probably not.”

“Yuno.”

“He still has time to make tryouts, doesn’t he?” Yuno asked fully aware Leo had in fact landed on the same idea he did. He wouldn’t admit it to his face, but he did enjoy teasing him.

“He does, but making the team is another question.” Leo sighed as he dug his fingers in his hair. “Without my brother intervening it’s gonna be hard, impossible.”

“Asta can do it without his help. I know he can,” Yuno stated with confidence.

“That’s what we all said the previous times, and you see how it’s turned out.”

“This time will be different. I know it will. You even said it yourself, didn’t you? He has a _wicked_ swing.”

“If that was all it took he would have been on the team already.”

“Then what more do they want?”

Leo leaned back deep in thought as his eyes focused no where in particular. Yuno used the silence to align his thoughts and center them on his plan. He needed as much time as he could get to investigate the Midnight Sun gang, find out what they were really after, and see if he could find any weaknesses that he could exploit. Surely there was something that they valued that they would be unwilling to part with? If he got whatever this thing was then he could use it as a bargaining chip and trade Asta’s freedom for it.

In the interim, he needed to keep Asta busy with any sort of things that would take his time away from the gang and keep him out of his thoughts. Sports, with all its practices and other responsibilities was the first thing that came to mind. Considering Asta was already practicing for baseball or tennis, it wouldn’t be suspicious for Yuno to strongly suggest and urge him to participate. None the wiser, he’d willingly go for it with open arms.

Still Yuno knew that all of this was only a bandage, a stop gap measure to alleviate some of the pain that Asta dealt with in his daily life. Unless he could convince Asta to just stand up for himself, put his foot down, and just tell them to stop treating them like they have been then he knew they’d continue to do like they have been to him. School funding be damned, he just wanted Asta to break free of those things that bound him and live the happy life he deserved. He didn’t need to be harassed and taken advantage of just because his orphanage wanted to give him the best education he could get no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. Sorry for the two month delay, Yuno Asta week, CampNano etc. But I'm back. 
> 
> The path to the conclusion is in place now it's just writing our way too it, at most I see 50K words.
> 
> In the end this is just a simple YunoAsta high school AU, so yeah nothing too special with how things will be resolved just a kind of you know roundabout way since we're nonviolent protags in this fic.


End file.
